


Fallen Gokusen

by artalicous



Category: Gokusen (Anime & Manga), Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Class3D, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gokusen - Freeform, High School, Japan, Movie (Gokusen), Romance, Yankumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artalicous/pseuds/artalicous
Summary: Yankumi accepts an offer to work at Akado Academy. Once again she has to deal with a 3D class full of punks, with two rival groups fighting for the leadership. A new transfer male student 'Mae Hitori', who is actually a girl, joins the 3D class. What is Mae's secret, and what made her join the 3D class? How will she and the boys blend in?
Relationships: Ogata Yamato/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1: The new student of Akado

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fallen Gokusen
> 
> Fandom: Gokusen
> 
> Type: Regular
> 
> Based on: Live action
> 
> Season: 3rd
> 
> Rated: Fiction T
> 
> Genre: School, Romance/Friendship
> 
> Chapters: 11
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Language: English

Introduction

Yamaguchi Kumiko now worked at Akado Academy. After Sawadari Goro couldn't handle the problematic class 3D, the director ordered him to find someone who could. He went to a southern island to search for Yankumi. Sawatari convinced her to work at Akado, and be 3d's home teacher. As always this time too, Yankumi has to face a new 3D class filled with delinquents that make her previous students look like angels. To make matter worse, one more problem appeared. As a New transfer student 'Mae Hitori', joined the 3D class. Mae is a girl, that for her own reasons, enrolls at Akudo, disguised as a boy. Yankumi, Mae, the leaders of the 3D class, and the rest face all sorts of troubles. In their way, they will discover friendship, trust, love.

Chapter 1: The new student of Akado

Mae Hitori was born in one of the richest families in Tokyo. She attended one of the best high schools in the country. Mae with the pretty-sweet looks and the cool personality was always among the most popular girls. Though the sweetness and coolness have nothing to with her real persona. Born in a wealthy home, and having always what she wanted, Mae knew how to use her surroundings. Self-centered, she always spoke her mind out. Spoiled to the bone, she has many flaws. She judged people easily. The ones that were not rich, smart, or pretty were always on her blacklist. A bully, with a cold heart.

With a pretty body and a sweet-cute face, she was always wanted. That made her kind of a player. She never was in love, she didn't take love seriously. She lived her life to the fullest. She had a few boyfriends, and there was always someone after her. Although the trusted teachers and close friends were all fake. The teachers were always there for her because they got paid. As for friends, they were only a fake act. The only thing worthy and real was her family. Even rich and spoiled, their bonds were real.

But Mae wasn't only pretty, and smart she was also strong. A Judo athlete from a young age. She could stand up for herself and fight. Petite at body size, around 4'9 with long curled black hair. Black big eyes, and a sweet voice. Mae was a wealthy Yankee, that could stand her grounds. She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a bad-ass wealthy brat.

One month before the new school year started...

Though things don't always go as planned. It was a cloudy night when Mae walked inside her home to find 3 corpses and blood all over the place. ( Why and How is another story that we will see in the following chapters.) With no family left, only her Grandfather and her live-in danger, she had to hide. The only place that was suggested to her by the detective was Akado High. The detective, responsible for her family's murder case, though she would be saved there. Her full name could be used for a girl or boy, it was a unisex name. She could pose as a boy in the 3D class of Akado Academy. And with her full persona of hers, she wouldn't have any problem standing between the 3D class.

The only thing that could make her kneel, lose herself, and shiver like a scared little child, even faint, was the sight of blood and extreme violence. After her family died, Mae went into shock. What she saw wasn't easy to handle. It took her a month and a lot of effort to get up on her feet again.

A month has passed and the new school year started. It's been a week since class 3D met their new home teacher. Upon Yankumi's arrival, she has discovered that the class was full of delinquents, and also was divided into two opposing groups that were always at each other's throats. Everyone thought she would already run off horrified. But Yankumi wasn't that kind of a teacher.

Mae also was getting ready for the new school year. She moved to an apartment near Akedo. Money was no problem for her since she had inherited half of her parents' fortune. She bought new male clothes and stuffed and filled the apartment. She cut her hair shorter now and dyed it light brown. She bought a new Akedo school uniform. She would wear it with a pink shirt with a hoodie. Inside she would add an elastic belt around her chest to make it look flatter. Mae enrolled one week after the lessons had started.

The second week started and class 3D was still noisy all day long. Yankumi was yelling at them to stop. But she was ignored. Honjo Kengo, who was with Ogata's team, was again ready to start a fight. "Honjo!" said someone with a loud voice making the class turn and look, Ogata. "Let it be!" he added and they dropped the fight. Ogata stood up and stretched cracking his neck left-right. Yankumi thought 'He must be the leader.' she hadn't finished her thought as Kazama and his team entered the classroom and saluted everyone. The class, except Ogata's team, stood up.

Yankumi was confused now 'No! he is the leader' she thought. Seemed that class 3D had two leaders this time. Kazama and Ogata exchanged deadly looks until she interfered. Only to get ignored again. The class became noisy again, with everyone yelling "Fight! Fight!". Ogata and Kazama's team in the middle of the classroom ready to start a fight. And she still wondering who the leader is.

Suddenly, the door opened and a petite pretty boy stood under it. His hands inside his pockets, and with a bored look, he entered the classroom and closed the door behind him. The voices paused and everyone except Kazama and Ogata turned their attention at him. He ignored them and walked towards Yankumi mumbling "Tak!". He gave her some papers and voiced "I am a new transfer student, Mae Hitori." Yamaguchi greeted him with a smile, while she took a look at the papers. Mea simply walked through the new class members passing through Kazama and Ogata and sat down. Ogata's and Kazama's eyes dropped at the new student that had just ignored them. Mae simply hugged her desk and went on ignoring everyone.

The childish teacher with pigtails and the noisy class was already on Mae's Blacklist. Those were not people she would ever pay any attention to. Mae's bold move to cross the class while ignoring everyone had soon the whole class surrounding her. "How naive is he?" "He doesn't know how things work here" "Hey you?" was everyone howling around Mae. Kazama and Ogata went back to their threatening looks. With yankumi trying to stop everyone, and get their attention. The New School year began like that... and with the main characters set our story is also ready to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Comrade... What Comrade!?

The next day Mae was early at school, she was surprised when she walked into the classroom that it was still empty. 'What a school...' she thought and sat at her desk. Minutes later everyone started showing up. The boys glared at her, but Mae didn't give any attention to them.

"This is Ogata's desk you know!" Honjo told her as he walked over and gazed at Mae.

Mae simply ignored him and remain at the desk.

"Did he just ignored you?" Kamiya asked him "He must really be full of himself?"

Ogata sat at the next desk to the right from Mae. He didn't really care about the sit at that moment. His mind was wondering if he should have a fight with Kazama. He should be the head of Akado, but to call himself the head, he had to duel with Kazama.

Honjo poked at Mae "Hey we are talking at you?"

Mae rose her eyes and gazed at him "Huh? Did you pay for the desk or anything?" she said with a lazy tone.

Ogata turned and looked at her. The new student seemed all troubles. He could say that. But again he would deal with that later. "Honjo! Kamiya! Let him be!" he ordered and both of them drop the matter. Mae turned and gave a scary look at Ogata while mumbling "What ever.." and then she went back leaning against the desk.

The door opened and Ren with his team strolled in. He made his way over were Ogata was. Honjo poked Yamato to get his attention and to notify him that Kazama had entered. Class 3D was noisy as always. Ren reached Yamato's seat.

Yamato glared at Ren asking "What?"

Kazama answered, "Let's short out once and for all, who the head of Akado is?"

Yamato chuckles and stood up. "You want a 'one on one' with me?" he asked Ren.

Ren replied serious "Yeah!"

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it!" Yamato confirmed.

Ren set the time and the place "After school, come to Shirokin park."

The group of 6 looked at each other with an angry stare. Mae that had listened gazed at them realized that for someone to get the leader title they needed to fight. In her old school, your family status, your money and looks set how high you were. But in this school nothing of that really mattered. It seemed at that second that something got her attention.

Suddenly, Yankumi entered "Good Morning Everyone! Take your seats!" she voiced. But all 6 of them remain to gaze at each other in the middle of the classroom. Yankumi glanced at them and walked over repeating herself "Can't you hear me? Take your seats!" But she is interrupted when Sawatari entered the room. Asking Kazama to join him, because the police were looking for him. Kazama surprised followed him, while Yankumi was asking him what was going on. All three, Kazama, Yankumi and Sawatari went to the director's office. The police explained to them that lately there have been many smuggling and they thought Kazama as a suspect. Kazama got suspended, after asking the police for proof he ran angry off the director's office.

In the classroom, everyone was chatting as nothing had happened. Kazama angry and with Yankumi behind him, walked in and grabbed his bag. "Kazama don't leave! I will talk to the Director," she said. But he told her that he didn't believe her and runoff. Everyone acted as nothing had happened. Yankumi disappointed at them asked "A comrade who didn't do anything wrong was just suspended! How can you be like that?"

Mae turned and gazed at her. A teacher really carrying for a student, in this school seemed odd even for Mae. "Comrade... What Comrade ...we just happen to be in the same class. That's all!" Yamato replied. With everyone agreeing with him and Mae just listening. Everyone agreed that teachers cannot do anything. And Ogata added that he saw Ren close to Shirokin tunnel that night. Yankumi confirmed it again with him, as he agreed and took his bag and walked off. Mae thought this school isn't much different from hers. No one trusted or really wanted to help anyone after all.

The next few days passed fast, with Yankumi looking for the suspect. She even asked the 3D class for help. Mae took a gaze at the odd paper that she was sharing around. It had a small commentary about how the thief should look. Mae placed the sheet of paper on her desk and just watched everyone throwing it away. Only Ren's friends and Ogata seemed to keep it. 'Weirdos!' Mae thought as Yankumi bowing at them and asking for help made her blink twice. A teacher bowing down for help. And helping who, a student. It didn't make much sense. Mae like the rest ignored her.

The following days Mae would accidentally see Yankumi around the city asking for information about the suspect. And she wasn't the only one. Ogata was also around noticing Yankumi honestly trying to find any information to prove Kazama's innocence. Mae was also passing outside the police station when Kazama was dragged into it. It seemed that someone told the police that he was around the Shirokin tunnel that night, and not at home as Kazama said. Also, the teacher knew about him and didn't say anything. May was startled, a teacher that believed her student. One, that tries to help and even trusted him. 'Maybe all adults aren't that awful!' she thought. As one of the policeman explained that Ogata was the one that revealed about Kazama. At the same time, Ogada was coming out of the police station. Mae chuckled "nothing there, an enemy giving away another." she said and walked away not really carrying.

Though behind her was walking Ogata with a dropped gaze and a fast pace. Mae noticing him bypass her. "So you are not any different?" she asked him with an ironic smile. Yamato pause and turned only to see the new boy from his class.

"Huh?" he replied him confused.

"Well days ago you were agreeing for a duel and today you are giving him away like that!" Mae caught herself saying. Why on earth would she interfere? Now she sounded bizarre even to herself.

Ogata gave her a scary gaze and walked off like there was something else in his mind. That newcomer seemed like bad news at Ogata. 'He would ignore everyone, and speak his mind whenever he wanted. There was no fear, or surprise nothing at his eyes. Either way, he was too brave or too stupid?' he thought. But Ogata would deal with him later on. Now he had in mind to fix the wrongs he had done. Because the truth was, Ogada didn't sell out Ren. It happened when he was talking with Honjo and Kamiya, the police heard them. So, Yamato made up his mind to look after the suspect himself.

Yamato walked around asking about the man in Yankumi's paper. The skull necklace and the tattoo were the only clues. After a few hours of search, he finally found him. He started to follow him. Yankumi was also looking for him still. As for Mae she went to get something to eat and was walking back home. She wasn't the kind of person she would look after someone or help them. Mae always took different alleys to reach home. She had enough free time on her hands, and staying home felt more lonely than walking around. While turning left into an alley she crashed against few people.

Normally she would ignore them and bypass them. But this time she gazed at the back only to see that they had surrounded Ogata. "You're the one responsible for the muggings lately?" Yamato was asking. Mae blinked her eyes confused. 'Did he already found the culprit' she thought. "What if I am ?" one of the men answered. "What are you looking at?" another man asked her as he noticed Mae watching at them. "Is he with you?" the thief asked Ogata. "I think so... they wear the same school uniform!" another man noticed. Neither Mae or Ogata managed to react as both were dragged at a warehouse close by.

Ogata gazed at Mae thinking again 'How stupid or brave Mae was to get involved.' Mae gazed him back angry 'In what did I get myself into'. Though both of their thoughts were cut off as the men attacked them. They were both surrounded and was punched, kicked and thrown. Mae kept herself away as much as she could. She managed to throw against the floor a few. It seemed she was strong. But soon both were overpowered and crushed against the ground. It was not the hits or the scary men that made Mae reach her limits. But the view of blood. As the bloody scene, she remembered the corpses and blood in her family house. Soon she was shivering and looked scared. Ogata, on the other hand, declared that he would bring the offender to the police. Thankfully Yankumi showed up in the last minuted and saved them. Though neither Mae or Ogata noticed it. They only got their senses, lying under a Sakura tree.

It seemed that Ogata and Yamaguchi were already talking when Mae sat up. "You believed Kazama!" she said at Ogata. "I just paid for what I had done..." Yamato replied to her as he stood up and noticed Mae being awake and trying to get also up. "Will you both make it home.." Yankumi asked and offered them to help. But both of them acted cool saying they were fine. Yankumi that was too happy went on telling them that both were her precious students. Ogata answered "Don't make me laugh!" and walked off. And Mae waved at her Bye and took her way back home.

It seemed that Ogata and she were walking the same path back home. He couldn't really forget her face at one point. "You aren't that fearless, as I thought?" Ogata asked her remembering how she was shivering.

"Eh?" Mae reacted surprised "Nothing to do with you!"

"I didn't say it did.." Yamato said as he was cleaned his bloody lips.

Mae gazed away the view of blood was still upsetting her.

"It's the blood?" he said. Seemed Yamato already could read her.

"As I said it has nothing to do with you!" Mae set and crossed the road walking in a different direction from him.

Mae as every night stepped into an empty house. Although lately, she found it alright to live there. She undressed and walked into the shower to clean herself. Noticing that the belt around her chest has moved with all the kicking and punching. She hoped that no one paid attention. She finished her shower and eat some ramen and went to bed. Still scared of the blood. She thought of the past and her dead family. She couldn't sleep all night long.

On the other hand, Ogata went to a full house with yells and voices. His father yelling at his mother like always. Naming Ogata as the main cause of their problems. Yamato walked to his room, like every night thinking he was the ill news of this family. He never shared his deep thoughts and problems with anyone. How could he after all lose the cool act?

The next morning as Mae was walking to school, she found the teacher Yamato and Ren talking. It seemed that Ren was thanking Yamato, who was sitting against the school entrance door. Yankumi had already taken care of Kazama. His innocence was proven, and he could now come back to school. Soon, their eyes meet with Mae's. Yamato rose his finger and pointed at her. "You should thank him too." Ogata said, "He helped too."

Ren turned and face Mae "Thanks!" he replied.

Mae with her cold gaze and cool act nodded and walked inside. While Yankumi and the rest run to deal with more issues that 3D has caused. Mae started at that moment to think just a bit differently about the crazy and strong teacher and her class. But seemed that Ren and Yamato had already paid attention at her. Although they all still thought her as a boy, and not a girl.

(Coming up chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 3: We are friends, from now on!

Mae walked at school on an April morning, lazy and bored. After all, she had no reason to hurry to be at school. The students there, she had already blacklisted them. As for the teacher she seemed somehow interesting but too childish. Mae had her hands behind her back, facing an open blue sky with closed eyes. Mae took a deep breath, while she opened her eyes only to see Yamaguchi passing her by.

"Ogata! Honjo! Kamiya!" she yelled at them while walking behind them. Mae felt lucky that the stupid teacher didn't stop to talk to her too. The other three turned to face her. She started waving her hands happily and telling them "Good Morning!"

Honjo didn't believe what his eyes were watching "What? Man, she is too high-strung this early in the morning." The other two rolled their eyes not really happy to see yankumi in the morning.

"Lame!" said Kamiya.

"Let's go!" uttered Ogata and placed his bag above his shoulder, and before he managed to walk away Mae crashed against him. It seemed that she was trying to avoid Yamaguchi, and ended up slamming against Ogata. Ogata turned and gave her a scary look and run away with the others. Yankumi still all fired yelled at Mae and the rest "Hey...Hey! You Guys!" Mae gave her a light wave and rushed off. It was already embarrassing to crash against Ogata.

While Ogata and his group run towards the hill they met with Kazama's group of three. They glared each other, and as yankumi went on yelling. "She lasted longer than I thought she would," said Ichimura. "Should I punch her one of these times," Kuraki added. And Kazama ordered them "Just leave the damn teacher alone." And the group of 6 walked away.

Inside the 3D class, most were fighting, and the group of 6 was only watching. Mae that was sitting bored in her desk seemed a bit off. It was the first time she really faced such a nosy class with so many fights going on. Thankfully, Yamaguchi walked into the class and stopped the fight. After dropping the sweet act and going on her yakuza mood. "Give it a break already! If you want to fight that badly, I'll take you on! Let's go outside!" she yelled, making the whole glass fall in silence, while Kazama and Ogata looked at her seriously.

It was already lunch break when Mae rushed outside the classroom. 'Oh my god! It gets every day worse!' she thought as she leaned against a tree and sat down. A few seconds later there was Ogata standing a few inches away from her glaring at her. 'What now ?' she thought.

"This is my seat! Lately, you end up sitting on my seats, aren't you?" he uttered with a half-angry half bored mood.

Mae wasn't really in any mood to deal with Ogata or anyone at that time. "Whatever ... you can have your seat!" she mumbled and stood up "It's not that you bought it or anything."

Ogata that already had a bad feeling about Mae didn't let it pass. He grabbed her from her pink shirt and pinned her against the tree "You are too fearless lately! Do you really want to fight me!" Ogata yelled at her.

"What ever.," she mumbled and pushed him off and walked away, as Honjo and Kamiya joined him. All three sat down and lie under the tree.

"Wasn't that the new student?" Kamiya asked.

"Yes! he is getting to clueless again!" Ogata said and stretched himself.

"Should we ditch class?" Honjo said.

"You'd only get sleepy anyways!" Kamiya added.

Ogata joined his knuckles and twisted them stretching his arms. "How annoying?" he mumbled as Yankumi showed herself above them with a big smile. "So this is where you were?" she asked them.

All three got up "Don't bother us during lunchtime" Ogata yelled at her. She agreed that lunchtime is valuable, but they could also talk. "Shut up!" all three yelled and walked away. While Kazama and his team laughed at her, how lame it was.

Minutes later at the class where everyone was, Yamaguchi brought up a can that had the name "Nakama" listed. The class's 3D home teacher was over-excited about the 'kick the can competition.' But at seemed no one knew what game it was. Even as Yankumi, tried to explain at them, they were no interested.

After school, most of the 3D class gathered outside the Shirokin Shrine. Everyone was yelling and cheering them to fight, as Kazama and Ogata throw their bags away. And run towards each other. Mae that was passing by had also paused to watch. She knew the fight would be that day, and she was really curious about what would happen. But watching already Yankumi being there she walked away. After all, it seemed they wouldn't fight with a teacher around.

Yamaguchi started cheering them "Don't lose you two! Go all out! Fire away!" Ogata and Kazama stopped and gazed at her.

"Why are you here?" Ogata asked.

"Anyway, wouldn't you normally have to stop us?" Kazama asked. But Yankumi went on explaining to them since it was a 'one to one' barehanded fight, why would she stopped it. But after a call from Sawatari, everyone ran away, with her yelling that the police were coming.

Ogata still fired up wanting to fight with Kazama. And with Kazama overthinking what Yankumi told him; That basically they were Nakama and not any enemies. Both of them met again close to the Shirokin Shrine. Both glaring really serious at each other. Mae that this time accidentally was close by, noticed them. Her curiosity raised again and she walked closer to see what the outcome would be. Mae usually would ignore those two. After all, they were at her blacklist. But it wasn't this day.

Ogata with a devilish gaze voiced at Kazama "Let's do it!" as he was fired up.

"Time-out!" said Kazama seriously.

Ogata dazed responded "Huh?"

"Na! Can we stop these already?" Kazama told him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Ogata asked again angrier this time.

"I don't really care if you lead the class!" Kazama honestly admitted to Ogata.

Mae felt confused 'There was someone that really didn't care about power. How could that be?'

"That'd be meaningless. Unless I beat you in a fair fight. I cannot just call myself the head." Ogata explained at him with a deep loud tone.

"I don't really care anymore!" Kazama said again "being the top or ruling Akado."

"Then let's start!" Ogata yelled and stormed over punching Kazama, and catching Mae's attention.

Maybe Mae had grown up in a place without serious fights, yells and loud people. Maybe she was always surrounded by upper-class members. With few of them really daring to talk at her back. Her family status, her money, and her appearance always brought her first. But there was someone fighting to become the top. '"Interesting!" she mumbled and sat down watching the duel. There was something getting her attention after a long time. And being number one was also something that Mae always wanted, and always was.

Ogata punch and fly kick sent Kazama crushing the ground after he flipped. Ogata yelled, "Stand up!" "Bring it"!" Kazama gathered his fists and stood up "You ass!" he howled at him. Mae that was watching and paying close attention, noticed that they just became serious. Kazama punched him once, twice. Ogata dodged the second punched and punched Kazama's face with his left fist. Ogata went on kicking once, twice Kazama's belly. Then Kazama repeating the same kicks, he kicked Ogata three times In his guts. "That hurt!" Mae mumbled while she was still watching them fight. "Stand up!" Kazama said loudly and pulled Ogata up. While Ogata turned around and clipped Kazama between his arms, and strongly holding him into his grip. Kazama grabbed Ogata's shoulder, flipping him over his head and letting him crush against the ground. The fight went on like that until Mae noticed Yankumi appearing from nowhere.

With both of them now crushing against the ground. They jumped up, after grabbing two wooden sticks, and attacked each other. "Geez! That its a serious hit!" Mae yelled standing up. And thankfully Yankumi stopped the hit and flipped both of over. "Stop play around!" she yelled and went on explaining to them that they should only fight barehanded. And that meaningless fights make no sense.

"Whether bare handed or not, winning's all that matters in a fight!" Ogata yelled at her.

Mae gazed at him thinking in a way he was right. "Winning is what matters!" she said clearly. After all, if it came to winning she would also do anything. Although she never really had to use any tricks. 'So maybe that teacher, means to play fair?' she thought.

"You didn't stop us yesterday, did you?" Kazama quizzed, "So, what the hell are you stopping us now?"

"Because yesterday was barehanded!" explained Yankumi.

"I have it with pretty words! I can't take all this shit from you!" Ogata yelled and rushed off.

Kazama left also, but he was still thinking what Yankumi told them.

"If it was a fair fight, and it had a meaning you would not blog it?" Mae asked Yankumi.

The teacher nodded at her and told her again what she had told to Kazama and Ogata.

Minutes later as Mae was walking close to a bridge while thinking what Yankumi said. Mae, though knew well that the world was not working like that. Meanwhile, Ogata and his team were walking under the same bridge. Mae spotted them as she was still far away. Ogata looked really pissed. It was the first time she saw him that angry. 'He is bad news' she thought. Without even finishing her thought Ogata crushed against someone. His next move was to punch him and start kicking him awfully. Mae took a step back, her face all become pale. This was not a fight it was pure violence. And Mae around blood and extreme violence had an issue. Her mind blocked and she crushed against the ground. Watching still Ogata hitting the man.

It seemed that later his gang showed up and started beating them. Thankfully Kazama and the others helped them out. Soon all 6 were running safe away of that 'yellow' dressed gang. But Mae was still lost and sitting at the ground, trying to get up. People can change like that. She seemed now a bit scared of Ogata. The way his eyes were piercing, how much anger he had. Mae sighed as she tried one more time to get up. She felt two hands with a strong grip pulling her up. Mae stood up and turned to face Ogata. She blinked looking pale and scared, after recognizing it was Ogata, she pushed him off.

"What did you see now?" Ogata asked her looking calmer than before "blood or?" He turned and noticed from where Mae was standing she could see clearly what happened before. But it was a while ago, could she seen it?

"It has nothing to do with you.." she answered him shivering and walked away.

Ogata followed her, really curious. "No way you could see clearly any blood from here what was it? What really made you shake like these again?" he told her mostly making fun of her.

Mae paused and looked at him "You are scary!" she mumbled. "No.. not scary you are pure evil!" she almost yelled and run away, leaving Ogata puzzled.

"What did I do?" Ogata yelled at her back "That boy is really.." he mumbled as he had a flashback of how angry and pissed he looked as he kicked that man. "Did he see anything.. " he wondered as he walked back home.

A hot bath and hot ramen, made Mae feel much better when she reached home. Of course, she couldn't forget the image of angry Ogata. That was still puzzling and scaring her.

The next morning it seemed that the 'Yellow' gang had caught Kazama, Ichimura, and Kuraki. They started beaten them, after dragging them into a warehouse. Ogata, Honjo, and Kamiya went to save them. They ended up being also beaten up. Only after Yankumi showed up and saved them, the group of 6 returned at school. Kazama and Ogata, that looked more like friends at the moment explained what had happened and dragged the class 3D out at the school field to play the 'Nakama can'.

Mea followed too. More out of curiosity. She was only standing and watching as the rest tried to play. Soon Ogata and Kazama were standing next to her. As they both were trying to figure out how to play the game.

Ogata after noticing Mae asked her "Any better today?"

Kazama looked at him confused "Why?"

"He wasn't feeling well. That's all?" Ogata said.

Mae that couldn't take the image of angry Ogata of her head turned and gazed at him. She looked also angry then. 'Someone like him. Will be the head of Akato.. don't make me laugh!' she thought. Mae couldn't accept that, and also that he already could read her. 'Now what he was acting as he cares,..' she went on thinking.

Ogata that was still waiting for Mae's answer and gazing at her thinking also 'This one will be bad news! Fearless or stupid?'

"Ogata let's say" Mae spoke clear and loud. "You are now somehow the head of class 3D" she added as she faced him and gazed at him deeply with her big black eyes.

"Yes!" Kazama said with a smile. He didn't really care if Ogata was called the leader. After all, both were the leaders of Akado.

Mae nodded at Kazama but asked Ogata again "So you are the head?"

Ogata that didn't see were Mae was going with these, he nodded at her.

"Alright! Then not today. But next week, before school, have a duel with me!" she voiced at him.

Kazama and Ogata blinked at him. Did they really hear well? Mae wanted a duel. He may look somehow strong, but he was too petite.

"Why would you want to duel with Yamato? It isn't a good idea!" Kazama suggested.

"Will, you able even last an around or less?" Ogata teased her "I will just act like I didn't hear you!"

Mae looked around to make sure that Yankumi wasn't listening and she walked up close to Ogata "I am not kidding. I want a one to one with you. A fair one." she said at him.

Ogata gazed at her back "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I cannot have someone like you be the head." Mae voiced again.

"Someone like me?" Ogata asked, "what's wrong with me?"

"That's for you to find it out. I just want that duel!" Mae said again.

Ogata after seeing she really meant it, couldn't just refuse her. When someone asked for a duel, and especially for the leadership how could he say no? Although he thought of himself a bit stupid as he remembered when he was declaring to have the duel with Kazama.

"Alright, I will give you what you want! But I will not go easy on you!" Ogata answered.

"I didn't ask to go easy on me?" Mae said and walked off.

"Did I sounded so stupid too, when I was asking you for a duel?" Ogata asked Kazama.

"Seems like that!" Kazama said.

Both of them smiled and ran off with the others to search for the can. As for the duel they weren't really worried. The only one that seemed to take it too seriously was Mae.

(Coming up chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

The Spring Inter-Class Competition is nearing, Yankumi is more fired-up to have the whole class join and conquer the rugby match. With Kyoto refusing class 3D to enter the competition and the class not carrying that much to take place. Ogata's and Yamato's sides have already made peace, being more friends like usual. Ichimura, after meeting an old classmate from junior high, Takasugi, got in some trouble. Takasugi, who seems to be a quiet, studious boy, but actually had a dangerous side to him. Takasugi and few of his classmates were behind the incidents, to have people end up beaten. Ichimura goes through the same fate, but thankfully class 3D and Yankumi helped him out.

The week passed really fast with the rugby match and Takasugi incident keeping yankumi and class 3D busy. Mae kept herself busy too. She wasn't around much those days. Since she declared to have the duel with Ogata she took it too seriously. She needed to train and get back to her old fit self. It seemed that even with the life Mae lived she spent her nights with her grandfather, having Judo fights. The old man was a judo fanatic. He was the one that taught Mae. So, as we said Mae was good at fighting. The old man made sure that there would nothing that could easily take down his granddaughter. The only thing he couldn't predict was her family death and her witnessing it.

All 6 of them had already gathered at the Sakura tree area, waiting for Mae. After saving Ichimura there was still plenty of time for class to start. No one, of course, told Yankumi about the fight, maybe she would stop it, or she would be too happy about it. Both actions would be annoying. The team of 6 sat down waiting for Mae to arrive and were chatting.

"You think he will come?" Kuraki asked them all as he was fixing his hair.

Honjo that was treating Ichimura's cuts said: "Ren said he was too serious about it."

"But isn't he too petite and small to face Yamato?" Ichi added.

"Maybe he is, but somehow he seemed strong! right?" Kamiya also asked.

"I think he strong enough to fight with Yamato." said Ren "But not sure if he will manage an angry Yamato."

Since class 3D went to face Takasugi team, Yamato was pissed off. So, Mae would have to face an angry Ogata. "He is bad news! Either too brave or stupid! Bad news!" Ogata uttered.

A light rumble of wind erupted through the Sakura branches, while Mae was approaching. Like every day she was wearing Akado's black uniform, which somehow looked big on her. Under it, she would always wear a pink hoodie and sneakers. She had also worn a new elastic belt, to make sure her chest would look flat. She wasn't particularly tall, around 4'9, with a petite body, that seemed rather small for a boy. But she had managed her ways around fights. And what always draw the attention to her was her self-centered, fired up personality. Her short hair would wave as a cold breeze flee, revealing her face cute features. She had walked this path for a few minutes, never slowing down or increasing in speed - a constant pace without hurry or true motive. Soon, she reached the Sakura Tree's area where everyone was sitting. The fearless Mae paused and gazed at them for a second, before turning and glaring at Ogata.

'Ogata' she considered 'How evil can he be'. Mae spacing briefly, as she remembered again Ogata's pissed face. Although she snapped out of that thought fast, she didn't want to end up again shivering or scared. She was there to fight him. Although, when Ogata helped Kazama to find the thief, back then Mae thought he maybe somehow different. But after the bridge's incident, she didn't think much of him. For her, he was ill news. Like most of her new classmates. Honestly, she couldn't understand them. Mae always could read people, especially if it came to her classmates. But class 3D and Yamaguchi, they were too hard to predict. They were not fake like her old classmates. Maybe nosy, scary some times, but not fake. Neither did they care much about status and money, after all, Akado had nothing to do with the rich worlds of hers.

Ogata that had noticed the new classmate getting closer, stood up. He walked towards Mae gazing at her with his piercing black eyes. He walked until a few feet was all that remained between him and his opponent. Mae that had not to move from her spot kept glaring at him. Ogata scanned Mae from head to toe, he wanted to know what he was facing. 'He somehow looks different, may be stronger or angry. But it didn't change the fact that for a boy he seems short. Bad news I call him!' Ogata thought. Both of them and the rest were silent for a few moments.

Ogata spoke first "You came?"

Mae nodded "Wasn't I ... the one that asked you for this Duel! Why on earth would I not come?" she asked him with her big eyes gazing through him, as she should start tying her hair in a single knot behind her head.

"He seems so cute, with the hair up!" Kuraki yelled as everyone turned and gazed at him confused. "For a boy I mean!" he added.

"You can still run!" Ichi said to Mae only to be ignored.

"Then Let's start!" Ogata shot at Mae. He didn't have a set strategy to fight this guy but he knew the long-term effects of sparing to well. Now Ogata could do two things – Tire her till she's forced to make a mistake and deliver the finishing stroke or make her ditch the fight and run. He had to make his mind up and that too soon, whilst his opponent was busy with placing herself in a battle stance, ready to attack him. The rest of the group sat down watching Mae and Ogata getting in a position to fight.

Ogata placed his dominant (right) arm near the end of his chest, pushed his left foot forward, bend both his knees gently and raised the heel of his right foot a few inches off the ground to act as a spring when needed. Mae, that thought better to wait for it and deliver wisely instead of making sloppy mistakes, (of course not that she would delay the fight.), took also her position. With nothing more to say Mae paced her way over to her predetermined target. Mae inched closer and closer, keeping her eyes on Ogata, studying his posture, aiming for Ogata's shoulder with enough force to attack it after her double punch kick.

Ogata was calculated for he had noticed his opponent's grip on the double punch and the following kick. The steps forward were noticed first and rather than carry on backward his right foot pressed firmly in the ground. Allowing the first punch to kick Ogata at his shoulder, and dodging the next one with the kick. The punch was strong, but it couldn't cause anything serious. Ogata cracked a smile at Mae as he moved to a position to attack her. Ogata now pushing the right foot with his left arm like clockwork the right hand followed with a quick thrust, serpent-like darted towards his opponent's torso aiming to punch it hard. Although, before even the punched would be delivered Mae dodged it easily. It's seemed that the petite Mae had speed on her side.

"Wow, he is fast!" Kuraki yelled surprised, that Mae actually could avoid that punch.

For the few next seconds both attacked punching and kicking. Some punches and kicks were avoided some other hit their target. Few bruises and light yell filled the Sakura area, as the fight went on. The duel was still young, no major wound happened and the group enjoyed it. It somehow even looked fun. But that made Mae more pissed. She wasn't there to have fun, she wanted to have a serious fight. With Mae spacing, out for the second one of Ogata's punched actually hit her chest. She was lucky though because it was an infirm punch, that only caused Ogata to touch her chest. Instantly, Ogata's mind froze as he spotted something that it shouldn't be there. The thought that Mae maybe was a girl, raised at his mind making him go easier on her.

Mae on the other hand, that found free ground to attacked, become wilder. She threw two straight punches and a back kick sending Ogata to crash hard against the nearest Sakura tree. Everyone was surprised, with Ogata letting down his guard. Mae was also shocked and mad. She stormed towards Ogata and after lifting him, she pinned him against the tree. The rest of the group stood up. "Don't tease me around! I am serious here! If you gonna keep these Sissy act! I will not hold back!" she yelled at him.

Ogata gaze changed, to serious angry. Did she just call him 'a sissy'? His mind exploded in an angry state. He pushed Mae off him and with his sleeve he cleaned his lips. His eyes piercing now Mae's madly as he gathered his fist "You brat!" he yelled and stormed after her. Mae that at the fast change of Ogata's mood was not prepared got punched two times and met the ground. Everything went blare after that, as Ogata started kicking her in her guts, without stopping.

Ren that jumped "Shit!" he yelled and rushed over to Ogata, managed to grab him and pull him off her. "Stop it! He is down!" he went on yelling as Ogata could not manage his anger. He turned and kicked hard the trunk of the nearest tree. The pain against his feet only made him realize what happened.

Kamiya and Kuraki rushed over to Mae. They slowly turned her around and made her lean against the tree. "Ren he is still out! What do we do?" they asked really worried.

Ren, that had freed Yamato that had calmed down, also walked over. "He will get his senses back! Let's hope nothing is broken?" Ren said gazing back at Ogata.

Ogata was now seriously worried, not just because he went all crazy on hitting her. But because at the back of his mind he had the thought that maybe Mae was a girl. "Damn!" he yelled kicking one more time the tree.

"Yamato, calm down! Being like that will not fix anything!" Ren uttered.

In a short while, Mae started getting her senses back. Her stomach area although was killing her. She turned and bent, and gathered her knees towards her chest groaning and yelling. All 6 of them went closer trying to help her to sit up. It took a few deep breaths and loud screams to make her mindfully come back. She slowly sat up and leaned against the tree, coughing some blood out. Ren knelt close to her checking if she was alright.

"Are you Ok?" Ren asked serious "Should we get you to the hospital?"

Mae shook her head and with a low toned answered "No... no, I will be alright!"

Kuraki handed her some tissues "Here clean yourself up!"

All 5 were gazing at her worried, except Ogata that was still facing the tree. His angry feelings had dropped and were replaced by worry and guilt.

"That is why I told you not to fight Ogata! When he gets too serious, things get dangerous!" Ren told her.

"I know..." Mae mumbled, "it wasn't serious... it was something worse!"

Everyone gazed at her confused "Worse?" they asked.

"Ogata's serious fight to you... It is more like evil anger to me!" Mae said honestly.

Ogata turned and gazed at her with that piercing gaze of his. But he couldn't really tell her anything. Mae that gazed at him back, more scared than before and shivering slowly stood up leaning against the tree. Then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked her worried "can you walk on your own!"

"I am ok. We should go back to class!" she said and took her way back. Scared and lonely, it somehow felt horrified since Mae had no one to lean towards. Ogata was bad news indeed, but the others were his friends, so they would take his side. Mae hated that feeling. She never liked it to feel weak and scared. And around Ogata, she ended up feeling like that.

"Yamato why did you snap on him like that man?" Ren asked Ogata confused. "I thought you were playing with him and not actually fighting him."

"I was!" Ogata admitted "But he pissed me off! God, he pissed me off!" he yelled and walked also to class.

Soon, all of them reached the 3D classroom and took their seats. No one really talked about what had happened. Yankumi, that come also into the classroom with her happy clueless mood, could tell that something went on. Also, the bruises on Ogata's and Mae's face could tell the story.

Yankumi walked over to Ogata and Mae, with a serious face. Both of them were leaning against their desks speechless. "Did you guys fight!" Yankumi yelled at them.

Ogata looked up at her and nodded guiltily.

"Why did you fight?" she asked them noticing that Mae's wounds were more serious.

"It started more like a fun fight!" Honjo said.

"It looks more serious than it was!" Ichi added.

Although Mae was the person that could not sit and listen to things that were no accurate. And even if that was the outcome, it was Mae that started it. With Ogata ready to explain at Yankumi what happened. Mae sat up and faced her serious. "I asked a week ago Ogata to duel with me. To fight with me serious... about the leader spot.." Mae said honestly " Everyone said it was not safe. Even Ogata didn't agree at first. But I was too serious about that, and he finally gave in."

"I see!" Yamaguchi told her "And now what... ?"

Mae took a deeper breath as her stomach was still killing her "I lost. And I don't want to fight Ogata again." she said as she turned and gazed at him "Basically I am really scared of Ogata right now!" Mae scared and wounded run off the classroom, towards the school field. She was puzzled and scared, she lied down watching the blue sky, and sighed. 'What the hell I am doing?' he asked herself as she tried to get some rest.

"Ogata I told you guys, meaningless fights make no sense. I thought you guys would understand that!" Yankumi advised him worried.

"I think he knows that Yankumi!" Ren told her as he walked over where everyone was.

"Ogata! Have you talked at Mae properly! Why is he scared of you! Did you apologize! Even if Mae asked for the fight, it was you who hurt him." Yamaguchi told him seriously.

Ogata gazed at Yankumi, 'Damn! she is right! Even if I was pissed at him.. her! whatever the reason I was wrong attacking at him.. her like that' he thought. He stood up "I will go and somehow to make it right!" he yelled and stormed out of the classroom.

Yankumi gazed at him proudly, while the others were still worried. If it came two those both no one really knew how it would end, whenever those two come together.

Ogata that had by then reach the field, walked over to Mae. She was still lying with closed eyes against the sandy floor. He paused just for second thinking if she really was a girl, or if he was totally wrong. He sat close to her, crossed-legged and poked her slightly. Ogata would never act like that. But the slightest thought that Mae was a girl made him unsure of how he should act.

Mae opened her eyes and sat up, blinking few times and the glancing at Ogata. "Ogata?" she mumbled confusedly. After she was sure it was him, she moved a few inches away from him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gazing at her seriously.

"I am ok!" she mumbled and turned to face the schoolyard.

But Ogata that wouldn't let it go this time, crawled few steps and sat in front of her. "About me going overboard... I am really sorry!" he said honestly and looked away. "Maybe you are right. When my rage hits me, nothing can really stop me. It somehow is scary! But I didn't mean to take that rage against you!"

Mae remained to gaze at the yard puzzled. The Ogata she was facing right now, had nothing to do with the one she saw before. It was a soft side she never saw. Somehow he sounded honest. Nothing like her old class members. And maybe she also overreacted. A few seconds later Mae faced him "It's all good. It was a duel, someone would get hurt." she mumbled.

"No! It isn't alright! I am honestly trying to apologize here!" Ogata almost yelled at her.

Mae glared at him "I said I got it! We are all good!" she said again standing now up.

Ogata that was again furious with her stood also up. He was almost ready to attack her again. He knew then what it was. It was her self-esteem. The security she felt hat drove him mad. But if he kept attacking her like that, there would not be an end on their fights. "Fine! I am glad that you got it! And don't forget after tomorrow you will be our errand-boy. You lost after all the duel." he yelled at her and walked off pissed.

Mae gazed at him more confused "What errand-boy?" she asked but Ogata had already runoff.

'I cannot get it! I was supposed to apologize.. and I ended up attacking him... it's his fault!' he decided and walk into the classroom. At least now, as an errand-boy maybe Mae wouldn't be so fearless.

Ren walked over as he saw Ogata take a seat. "What happened?" he asked.

"He is alright! He is our errand-boy!" Ogata said seriously.

Everyone turned at him "Our what?" they asked confused.

"You were supposed to say sorry to him.. now we have an errand-boy?" Ren asked totally confused.

"I said sorry. I even said it two times. Alright!" Ogata voiced "But he lost the duel. He wanted a serious fight. He didn't win. So I just getting what he owes me"

The group laughed at Ogata's point of view. But since Mae was alright, and Ogata apologized everything seemed good.

Only Ogata's thought was still puzzled, the idea of Mae being a girl, was still haunting his mind.

(Coming up chapter 5)


	5. Chapter 5: Our family's bonds.

A few days had passed since Mae and Ogata had the duel. Everything seemed now to be normal at Akado High School. The only thing new was Mae running around for errands for the group of 6. It somehow made their days funnier. With clueless Yankumi around and the errand-boy Mae, the class 3D had some unique moments. Although Mae couldn't stand to be ordered around. There was always one of the six telling her to go buy something for them. Even lately she was hanging around them even after school. But she kinda liked that. Than being alone at home, it somehow was better running into troubles with those 6. Ren lately left earlier saying he had the stuff to do.

Today though Mae had also to leave sooner and not to follow them around. Her grandfather had contacted her to meet her. He thought meeting with Mae in a Host club would be better. No one would imagine, that the old man would ever bring his granddaughter to a host club. In any case, if her family murder was still hanging around, it would be safer.

"Guys... Jane!" Ren said and waved at the goodbye heading home to change and to go to his night part-time job.

"Aw, Ren you are leaving us again! Not cute at all!" complained Kuraki.

"I have also to go early today," Mae told them as they five now walked from school.

"Where are you going errand-boy? I didn't allow you to leave yet!" Ogata teased her the others agreeing with him and giggling. "I have for you few more errands to run!" he added.

"Not today Ogata!" Mae uttered and waved them goodbye.

"There goes our errant-boy!" Ichi said with a goofy sad mood.

"It will be again so boring!" Honjo added.

"It's kind of boring without them, neh?" Kamiya said.

"Our errand-boy is so fearless!" Kuraki noticed smiling at Mae that was leaving.

"Fearless you say... more like stupid.!" Ogata mumbled.

"But then again... He comes and goes as he pleases." a girly voice said with all 5 of them agreeing. Though a few seconds later they would look from there that voice came. It was again Yankumi that showed of nowhere.

"Didn't I tell you not to show up like that!" Ogata complained.

"You do though missed them... Ren and Mae!" Yankumi added happily seeing her students like that.

Those five went on trying to deal with the clueless Yankumi. Meantime, Mae had reached her home. She was changing into a female outfit she had bought that evening. Since she moved to that loft, there was nothing girlish in it. As she was trying to keep her identity secret. But tonight she would meet her grandpa after so long, she wanted to look more like his granddaughter, and not like some Akado brat. She wore a cute short black dress, high heels, and put on some makeup. When she was ready, she walked downstairs and waited. Soon her grandfather's car showed and picked her up. It took her to a male host club. She made her way in and noticed her grandfather sitting at the first table. She ran over and hugged him. The old man was really happy to see her. Although he asked her if it would be safe for her to be dressed as a girl.

They talked for a few hours. Mae couldn't stop talking about her new school. About the clueless teacher that cared and trusted her students. About class 3D that they were bad news, and specially the leaders how scary they could get. Her grandfather was really surprised. The 'Mae' he knew was never fond of her classmates. She would never speak about them, neither the teachers. And now, even if she was bad-mouthing them, she was only talking about them.

"I can see that Hitori. Seems our Hitori likes her new school" his grandfather teased her.

"Grandpa you aren't listening at me at all." she said with a cute voice "They are bad news really!"

Her grandpa nodded smiling at her " I can see that!" he said again.

Hitori was like a different person when she was with her family. She seemed like a normal girl, even a cute one. Only her family could see her like that. Even back when she attended her old school, as a girl, no one had ever seen that side of her.

Moments later, when they were ready to leave, Hitori excused herself to go to the bathroom. She asked the bartender where the toilet was. And he showed her next to the kitchen. On her way back he slammed against a boy. She rubbed her shoulder and looked at him to apologize.

"I am... em?" she held and blinked gazing at the boy. Suddenly she jumped up pointing at him "Kazama?"

The boy that had also crashed against her was puzzled when he saw her. Indeed he seemed like Mae but he would never guess it was her, it was only after Mae yelled his name that he was sure it was her "Mae?!" Kazama yelled also.

Both remained a few seconds looking at each other puzzled. "You are working here?" Mae asked. Only to get a confusing reply by Kazama "You are a girl, huh?"

Hitori had only found out that Kazama was working in the host club. Nothing really too surprising. But Kazama finding out that Mae was a girl. It was something that really blew his mind off. He never, even for a second thought Mae as a girl. "We have to talk!" Kazama suggested still confused "I am off work in a few. wait for me."

Hitori nodded at him "Alright! don't be late though" she agreed and walked back to the table where her grandfather was sitting. She explained that she would return home with a classmate. That she pumped into him, and that she had to make sure that he would not reveal her secret. Her grandfather smiled at her and nodded "Just make sure to reach home safe. It's late!" he said hugged her and left.

Mae walked outside since it felt kind of odd to wait for Kazama inside. A few minutes later, Kazama appeared. Wearing jeans, a dark shirt, and a nude brown jacket. He paused looking at Mae confusing. She really looked pretty, even taller with those heels. He walked closer to her and took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Here wear these, it's too odd to walk with your dress like this," he said.

Mae nodded and wore it. She could understand what Kazama was trying to say. "So you work here?" Mae asked. At the same time as Kazama said: "So you are a girl?". They walked a few steps and tried again to talk only to ask again the same things.

"We cannot go on like that. It will never make sense," she concluded with Kazama agreeing with her. They went on walking for a while. Until Ren stopped to a vending machine and got some coffee for both to drink.

Mae opened her can and asked "Why are you working there? You need money or.."

Kazama tried to explain without gazing at her. It was still baffling that Mae was a girl. " I live with my sister. Our parents died. She takes care of me, works two jobs. I cannot allow her to sacrifice herself and take care of me. I will save money, and become independent." Ren told her.

Mae nodded. Although she was the person that would judge the others even criticize them, she understood Kazama. "Don't worry I am not going to tell anyone. It has nothing to do with me! I was only curious why you worked there." Mae revealed honestly making Ren gaze at her.

"After all you wouldn't ever want the others to find it out. You would have the whole 3D class showing up," she said trying to hide her smile. "I can imagine them yelling how lucky you are working here. And that you will end up every night meeting so many girls." she giggled.

Kazama couldn't avoid smiling too. It was too funny how class 3D acted when it came to girls. Only Ogata was acting cool. The rest were drooling around girls. Now that he thought about girls, they surely would droll, if they saw Mae like that.

Ren gazed at her and pause "For not telling thank you!"

Mae smiled kindly, an act that was very rare, "No problem at all!" she added.

Ren gazed at her again "And why is a girl in Akado?" he asked confused.

She looked at him and stopped walking. She leaned against a wall, close to her home. Then she started to explain to Kazama. First who she was. That she was the granddaughter once of the richest man in Japan. Her mother was the daughter of Yanai Ryoske, who married an ordinary man. That's why her last name "Mae" didn't sound known. ( Note: Yanai is one of the richest families in Japan.) She went on to explain that her family (not only her parents but family), were killed, in a very horrifying way. Although she never went into details. And that to hide she ended up in Akado disguised as a boy. After the detective that was responsible for her family murder case, he suggested her to attend Akado high. ( Also we will give a small hint: that it was the detective that notified Sawatari to hire Yankumi. And it was also him that placed Mae inside the 3D class, for her own safety.) Mae explained, not believing herself she would tell most of her story to Kazama like that.

Ren was really more confused than before. All this information was hard to process immediately. "I don't get it right now. My brain is too confused, but don't worry I will not tell on you!" he let her know.

"Kazama arigato na!" Mae said while giving him a light formal bow. Right there Ren could see a different Mae. Not only girlish one, but someone to honest and formal.

"My name.." he mumbled "Its Ren. Stop calling me Kazama."

She nodded "Alright Ren then it is!"

"It's late. You better go home now," he suggested.

"Okies. I will return your jacket tomorrow." Mae said and rushed into the house.

Ren walked back to his house thinking about all the new information, he had just found out. After all, there were many different families in this world. And it doesn't really matter if you are poor or rich, everyone faces the own problems he thought.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Then the next day all class 3D are waiting for Yankumi to enter. Mae walked over to Kazama, heading him his jacket. "Thank you for letting me bore it last night, Ren," she said and left it on his desk. Then she walked back and took a seat.

"Did he just call him Ren?" Ichi noticed.

"That's not the odd part... he just returned his jacket... that's odd" Honjo said.

"What are you saying guys, he said 'last night'" Kuraki explained.

Everyone turned and gazed them confused, as they both laugh, making the rest more confused.

"Guys! What's will all the confusion." Yankumi asked.

"Why are you here?" "Why are you alright?" "Which door did you come in?" all asked as they gazed at the door that was still close. A second later it opened only to have Kazama's sister walk inside and getting hid by the sponge chalk.

Kazama jumped up surprised yelling "Aniki" and having the class confused.

She visited Akadou Academy and chastised Kazama upon finding out that he has a part-time job, which is prohibited in school. The class also sneaked in the stuff office to find out why his sister was there. While talking with Yankumi, it seemed at the host club were Ren's sister works Sawatari is a regular client. That made Ren more pissed.

Later on, the class finds out that Kazama was working at a host club. Everyone reacted as Mae had said. And not only that but they wanted to go visit Kazama. They ended up going there while having Mae the errand-boy follow them. They pump into Yankumi and altogether find Ren. They caused him to lose his part-time job.

Kazama faced the possibility of expulsion for deliberately hitting a police officer, causing him to have a falling out with his sister. It took him some time, and few Yankumi lines to get him to understand his sister's hard work to raise him. After apologizing sincerely to the director, he was spared. And everything is back to normal again.

The rest of the day passed with Honjo, Kamiya, Ichi, and Kuraki puzzled, asking questions about why Mae had Ren's jacket and what did they do the night before. But they didn't get any answers. Ogata was also rattled thinking it odd that Mae and Ren somehow ended up together. But neither Ren or Hitori told them, making then more curious and confused.

(Coming up chapter 6)


	6. Chapter 6: A boy ...girl thing!

School had been normal and quiet lately. The group of 6 was doing more than fine, and even Mae talked with them. The errand-boy act had stopped, since the day Ren found out who she was. Although Ogata didn't agree exactly at first. (But since Kazama insisted on dropping the matter) Yamato finally agreed. Yankumi was all over the place, it was parent-teacher conferences days. And encountering her students with their parents was a big deal for her.

Yamaguchi met some of the parents with the kids to talk about their future. One of them being Kengo's dad, a tofu store owner. Though It seemed Honjo was not really fond of the work his father was doing. He said that when all of them had dinner at Kuma's shop. They had just met Kuma, after a small accident outside his shop. After explaining who they were, Kuma wanted to treat them some Ramen. It was the first time the group of 6 and Mae, were actually eating together and talking normally.

Suddenly, Honjo's father collapsed from over-fatigue, leaving behind a very confused Honjo, with a money problem. Class 3-D feared that he would have to drop out, so they decided to raise money to help him. Although Mae didn't exactly agree with them. She spotted that Kengo wasn't really worried. That he seemed to worry more about the money he had taken from his father. Worried to find a way to hide the fact he had taken the money. Than dealing with what had actually happened. That caused a major fight between Mae and the five.

"Skipping school to work... He may be in a lot of trouble" said Kazama leaning against the classroom wall trying to assuage his growing anxiety.

Mae gazed at him and tilted her head "Maybe?" she mumbled.

"Being in the hospital, his dad can't open the shop." presumed Ichimura.

"And there're hospital bills, too" added Kuraki somehow depressed.

"And the money that Honjo already owns!" Mae concluded only to be ignored.

"Plus the shop might have to close," said Kamiya really worried.

Ogata voicing that "If something like that happened, it'd be bad."

"He may have to quit school, too," said Ren seriously worried.

"We have somehow to help him!" Kuraki almost yelled.

"It doesn't matter how much you really help him If Honjo alone cannot see the value of money." Mae voiced her thoughts clearly, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean... Not helping our friend?" Kamiya asked her as he walked a few steps toward her.

"No! That not what I am saying. I am saying that money isn't his only problem." Mae tried to explain honestly gazing at Kamiya "But Honjo should also know its value."

Ren remained leaning against the wall, he somehow understood what Mae was saying. But he wanted to help his friend.

"You are saying helping him is wrong?" Ichi asked annoyed.

"It's not that! Finding money will only fix half of the problem?" Mae said again.

Ogata turned glaring at her "No one asked you to help! We will help our friend." he uttered.

"Wasn't going to help!" Mae raised her voice "But someone that cannot see the value of money.. or cannot understand how hard it is earned. It doesn't matter how much money you get for them.." She gave a last gaze at Ren and walked out of the classroom.

"He pisses me off!" Ogata yelled ticked off.

"But somehow he has a point. Let's see how we can help Honjo!" Ren added.

Kengo was at home looking for a job, but where ever he asked the money they offered wasn't enough. Class 3D tried to gather money but managed only to save few yens. They agreed to try another plan, work at different jobs, and save the money for Honjo. But only new problems were also caught by Yankumi, and their plan went in vain. Honjo, on the other hand, encountered an old senpai of his, Narita, who lent him the money he needed.

On their way back, the group of 5 and Yankumi met finally Kengo. The teacher explained at him, how worried his classmates were, and that they tried to work around to save money for him. Honjo said that he wouldn't quit school that easy or closed the shop. Also, he revealed to them how he used his father's money. Then he tried fining a part-time job, but it was too hard and they didn't pay thankfully a Senpai of his gave him the money.

Although, his way of thinking made yankumi really pissed. Telling him not to joke around. Spending his father money like that. The money he worked so hard to earn. Honjo agreed with her trying to say that's why he was looking to get the money back. But Yankumi still insisted that the problem was not the money, but that he wanted to hide the truth. He never revealed that he had taken the money and apologize to his father. And that was the problem.

The group of 5, while listening to Yankumi, her words remained them of Mae. Mae said something similar this morning. But they really didn't understand the meaning of it. They took Honjo's side telling Yankumi that he gets it. And what is the problem, after all its only money.

But that pissed Yankumi even more. She explained again there is a big difference between the money you have earned and the money you have borrowed. She went on saying, how many times his dad had to bow down his head for 100 or 200 yen so that he can save all that money. And once more what Yamaguchi said sounded somehow the same with Mae's words.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

It was a long night for everyone. They thought again what Yankumi and Mae told them. The five of them met with Honjo, in the morning. They all agreed to go face his senpai and deal with him. Although things didn't go that well. Narita had other plans for them. Thankfully, as always, Yankumi appeared and saved them. Once again that oddly teacher helped them out.

Yamaguchi now with the rest were heading back to school, as she was informed that Honjo's dad, got out of the hospital. He was back at his Tofu shop working. They all made up their mind to go face his dad and help him if needed. Soon, they reached his dad's shop only to find the old man working. But the bizarre thing was, he wasn't alone. Mae was there, helping too. Everyone was more than surprised to find her there.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Honjo asked his dad worried.

His dad was smiled at them "Oh! Kengo! Oh! Sensai!" he greeted them.

Yankumi mumbled at him "Don't sneak out of the hospital like that? And Mae why are you here?"

But Mae avoided the question and walked outside only to come face to face with Kazama and Ogata.

Ren gave her a low wave "Yo!"

Mae waved at him back, glared at fuming Ogata and turned around.

Honjo's dad explained that he had to since work was left behind. Making Honjo more worried and telling him not to leave the hospital like that.

"The shop was closed for long I had to open it!" he pointed out.

Suddenly the rest of the 3D class appeared to help. Honjo while crying walked in his father's shop and started working with him. Yamaguchi, proud again and supper happy about her students yelled: "Should we help!" And all of the 3D class, with Mae, included agreeing "Yeah!" Everyone helped as much as they could. Only Yankumi had run off when Goro-chan appeared. "Guys I leave the rest to you!" she only managed to inform them and rushed off.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Later that night only the team of 6 and Mae were left in the shop. Honjo's dad went back to the hospital for a few days. Honjo was the one that would clean and close the shop. The rest were about to head back home.

"Mae thank you!" Honjo said at her "My dad told me...when he came back you were already here. You got so mad at him telling him to go back to the hospital and not to play with his health like that."

Mae nodded at him, she didn't really do anything. She just had spoken her mind out again, as always.

Ren poked her "You were somehow right, the other day!" he mumbled trying to apologize.

"Yeah! We are sorry!" Kuraki, Ichi and Kamiya apologized at her.

"It's fine!" she murmured having no idea how to react and trying to skip that part. It was making her feeling oddly. Having people thanking her and apologizing, so honestly, at her, it was scary. Her old classmates were nothing like that.

Ogata, who was leaning against the shop's door, gazed only at her not saying anything. Everyone was taking their things, to leave, as Ren mumbled at Ogata "Shouldn't you apologize also?" But Ogata only blinked at him adding "He still pisses me off. Even if he was right! Tak!"

All of them took the road back home. Only Honjo remained back to close the shop. Kuraki, Ichi and Kamiya gave their good-nights and followed a different road. Ren, Mae, and Yamato were still heading in the same direction. With Ren and Yamato walking in front of her and Mae a few steps behind.

Ren with lazy steps had turned to face them both as he kept walking "Hitori wasn't going to help!" he teased her.

Mae that was spacing out gazed at him "Huh!?" she mumbled, "Oh me...! Didn't plan to help really Ren!"

"But I am glad that Hitori helped!" he said and smiled at her.

Ogata that kept following them, didn't say anything. He was really surprised that those two called each other with the first name. "Has anything happened between you two?" he asked without even realizing it.

"No nothing really Yamato, Why?" Ren said. While Mae ignored him, not being in the mood to have another fight with him.

"It's just, you both address each other differently after the incident with your sister," he explained.

"I think we all are friends somehow, or at least classmates. Aren't we?" Kazama said, "That surely changed the way we speak to each other!"

Ogata nodded but it wasn't really what he meant. Somehow Ren and Mae acted differently. He zoned out for few seconds recalling Mae being a girl. Maybe that was the case. But his thoughts were suspended when Mae spoke "Good night! I leave over there" she pointed at a building that was few alleys away from them.

"You sure you can manage to reach home on your own!" Ren asked her seriously.

"Yes! It's not that late yet! Don't worry! Good night!" she said and runoff.

"Why would he not manage it on his own Ren?" Ogata asked curiously "Who would attack him, a group of hungry teen girls."

Ren smiled at Ogata and made a funny face, not answering him back. He simply runoff. "Oyasimi! I am going home too. I hope you will not get attacked too by those hungry teen girls!" Ren made fun of him and left.

Ogata gazed at him with a funny angry look and watched Ren running off. He still was puzzled, how Ren and Mae suddenly become that close. 'They must hiding something?' he thought. His attention soon caught a few students that were coming out of the alley that Mae had taken earlier.

One girl, that seemed worried asked, "Was it an accident?"

"I think so" someone else replied, "I think the car hit the father and the son!"

"Thankfully they didn't die, the ambulance was on time." a younger boy said.

"Although it made a big mess. So much blood all around the place. It scared me!" the first girl added as the students by-passed Ogata.

Yamato blinked few times, his mind wheeled as he whispered "Blood! Shit!" and run as fast as he could towards the alley. He remembered how Mae reacted around blood. And if it was a lot of it, she would freak out. Although deeply he hoped that she didn't see anything. A few steps away there were people gathered. As the student said, the injured father and son were already taken to the hospital. Only the police were there still talking to the driver. He took a better look around the scene. Indeed it was too horrifying. Although He didn't spotted Mae anywhere. He could breathe again.

He crossed over to the next alley and took a last look at the people around. As he turned facing the wall across from him, someone was lying down. Ogata titled his head and took a few steps closer. "Mae" he yelled as he noticed it was her. He knelt over and grabbed her pulling her over the wall. After making sure that she was breathing, he tried to wake her up. But seemed she had fainted. According to how Mae was acting around blood, Ogata was sure that she had fainted.

Taking her to his home was not an option since his parents would freak out. But he had no idea where her home was. It surely was one of these apartments but which one. "Sorry Mae!" he mumbled and took a look in her bag. He was lucky as he found on her student id the address written on it. He took her keys and pulled her up placing her against the wall. Ogata turned and lifted her up, putting her against his back and carrying her in a piggyback.

"Mae, even now you making me do this! Xor!" he mumbled as he had finally found her home. He first rang the bell, thinking maybe someone was inside. But there was no one there. After a few more seconds, he unlocked the door and walked inside. Ogata turned the lights on and walked over to the nearest sofa leaning Mae against it.

Then he took a look around. The place had only the basic stuff. Although it was really huge. And the view, since it was the 10th or so floor, was amazing. "Must be expensive to live here?" he said as he kept looking around. "Your house is almost empty!" he said to the faded Mae. Ogata walked closer gazing at her.' With close eyes, and while not on his fearless mood he somehow looked cute.' he thought. But soon that thought was called off by another 'I must be crazy!'

Mae, wore that day her button white shirt under Akado school uniform. All her pink hoodies were dirty. Ogata that was still gazing at her moved closer. 'What if he was a girl?' he assumed again. 'But he is a boy .. so it would be alright to make sure..?' his mind went on like that. Yamato couldn't take it any had to find out the truth, and only now was the chance. In the blink of an eye, he moved his right hand and unbuttoned her 2 first buttons. He noticed the elastic belt. Ogata looked at her confused, he only moved a few inches the frozen, silent, to make sure he hadn't mistaken it. Though it was clear Mae was a girl. 'A girl' he was still confused. He didn't dare to touch her again. He took a few steps back. 'A girl!' he thought again.

He didn't really know how long he was frozen above Mae watching her. He only remembered that he grabbed a blanket from her bedroom and covered her up. He could wait and ask so many questions. 'Why was she posing as a boy? Why in their school? Why was she scared of blood? why ... why..' but somehow he could not bring himself to do so. After all, it was Ogata, he would never be so nosy. He knelt and took a last look at her as his finger ran through her forehead softly. He mumbled 'goodnight'. Turned the lights off. Locked the door behind him and left.

(Coming up chapter 7)


	7. Chapter 7: Protect the one dearest to you

The dawn came faster as she had awaited. Mae only got her senses back, as the first sun rays broke into the room. She stretched and yawned noticing that she slept in the living room. 'Wait I never sleep here?' she thought as she noticed that she was covered with the blanket. "Odd" she mumbled, sitting up and stretching her back. In a blink of a second, she marked her buttons undone. Mae dipped her head "How did I return home. I was..the accident.. the blood.." she murmured sending her a scurrying for another seat across the room.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Yet she had to get up and go to school. But she just couldn't. She wasn't ill, or with a cold or anything. Even with a fever, or cold, she would never lose school. Mae wasn't weak if it came to illnesses. What only had drained her lately was her family deaths and the sleepless nights. Mae made up her mind to stay home and rest. After all, she felt as she was slowly breaking down. And she was too self-centered to avoid, and not to take care of herself. She called the school, notifying them that she wasn't feeling good and that she would skip classes for a few days.

On the other hand, Ogata hadn't slept much all night. Finding out that Mae was a girl, kept his mind busy. He was remembering Mae's reactions all this time, seeing her not as a boy but as a girl. But except her weak moments when she saw blood, she always was fearless. 'How could she be so fearless?' Ogata thought to get more pissed at her. Girls were supposed to be cute, sweet, and pretty. But Mae was more self-centered, fearless, who spoke her mind out. Indeed she was pretty, and maybe cute too, but her persona outrage those things. She was that person that could simply ask one of the Akado leaders to fight with her. Not just fight with her, but fight seriously with her. Except for Kazama, no one in Akado dared to fight him. A petite girl could just do that, with no fear.

Ogata was speechless, irritated thought, but bewildered by her courage. "Who is she?" he asked more curious than before. He wanted to know. His curiosity raised more than ever. He got up. He got dressed and rushed to school. He even reached school too early that surprised everyone. Seeing Ogata or Kazama early in school was something, that even the teachers talked about.

Moments later, the class 3D was making plans to hook-up party with some girls from the neighboring schools. It was a rare occasion to handle a date with not only a group of girls but more. Everyone could go. As they tried to split which group of boys would meet which group of girls, they noticed neither Kuraki or Ogata were interested. Nothing unusual for Ogata, that had always the 'i'll pass' attitude. But Kuraki, when it came to a girl he was always first. Everyone wondered what was wrong with him. But each group needed 6 to 7 members. Plus, Mae wasn't there too. So after pushing Kuraki and Ogata some more, they agreed.

"Ne? Have you seen Mae?" Honjo asked the rest.

"No!" said Kamiya looking around for her.

Ren and Yamato turned and gazed at Mae's sit. As yankumi showed again up from nowhere telling them "Mae called early today, he isn't feeling good. So he may skips classes for a few days." All 6 gazed at her worried. Ogata tried not to showed that he was also worried. Since he knew what happened last night he looked more upset. 'I shouldn't have left.' he thought with his gaze spacing out.

Ren jumped up "Alright after class and before our date let's visit him!"

"Oh!" yelled the others and Yankumi too.

"We didn't invite you!" Ren told her. But there was no way Yankumi would listen to him.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

After school, the 6 of them with Yankumi went to visit Mae. Hearing the doorbell ring caught her off-guard. 'Who can that be?' she thought and slowly made her way towards the door. First, she fixed her shirt, putting her jacket on, and opened the door. Only to be speechless seeing Yankumi and the others storming in her house.

Kuraki first took a seat at the couch and huggled a pillow, daydreaming. "You have a nice home!" he said but his mind went on spacing again.

Kamiya, Ichi, and Honjo, after finding out that Mae lived alone, only added that he must be lucky that he lives alone in such a house. He would be able to bring as many girls as he could.

Ren laughed at them "Not everyone is drooling for girls like you guys." by-passed Mae and sat next to Kuraki.

"Are you alright Mae?" Yankumi asked as she checked her forehead for fever.

"I don't have a fever or a cold!" Mae mumbled as she tried to close the door. Only a shoe prevented her from doing so. As she opened again the door to see who it was, she saw Ogata. She blinked a few times and let him in. Ogata gazed at her without saying a word and then walked inside.

"Guys you didn't have to come. I was just really tired." Mae explained and sat down.

Kamiya, Ichi, and Honjo were already all over the place. It seemed they found awesome outfits at Mea's wardrobe. They picked up the most glamorous and walked out with them.

"Guys See what Mae has. If we wear these today on our dates." Ichi said happily.

"We look great on those!" Honjo agreed as he was wearing a shirt.

Ogata and Ren gazed at them raging "You didn't even ask and took his clothes out!" Ren yelled at them "What if he had personal belongings that you guys shouldn't see."

But they guys ignored him and went on asking Mae if they could borrow her stuff. Mae nodded. She really didn't care if they would take some of her male clothes. After all, she never would ware all that.

Ogata though gazed at Ren thinking he must know that Mae is a girl. His reaction when the guys when through her stuff said so. Ogata didn't say anything to Mae he remained dazed gazing out of the window.

The guys remained there for a few hours. Some were getting dressed, fixing their hair for the date. They also got Ogata fired up after Ren provoked him. Mae met some ramen for everyone until it was time for them to go. Ren asked one more time If Mae would be fine on her own. Mae nodded, ensuring them that there was nothing to worry about. Ogata gave her a fast glance, as he also had a lot to ask, but again he didn't have the courage to do so.

Everyone left, leaving behind a lonely Mae. After having a bath, and wearing a long V-neck shirt and her PJs, she lay down to rest. The hook-up with the other school didn't go that well. Also, Kuraki was indifferent... for he was actually in love with Saki, a sickly girl he met a week prior. The rest of the team and Yankumi found out, teasing Kuraki. But they somehow also felt happy for their friend meeting that cute girl Saki.

All of them left those two (Kuraki and Saki) together to talk and walked off the hospital towards their homes. Ogata and Ren that were left behind, didn't talk much. Ogata gazed at Ren a few times, wanting to ask about Mae. But his Ego also didn't allow it. If in any chance Ren knew, that meant that Mae told him. And it was Mae that should also tell him. Not sure if it was jealousy or curiosity, but he wanted only to hear it from her.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Everyone made it home safe. Only Ogata was the one wandering around. He kept his pace slow, step after step. His hands crossed behind his back. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going. It was only when his puzzled mind, dropped back in reality, that he found himself outside Mae's home. He sighed and kicked her door waiting for her to answer. He gave a second kick at the door pissed as Mae took too long to open the door.

Mae, half asleep and still drained and uneasy, made it to the door a few minutes after the kicks. 'What's wrong with all the visits today!' she thought and unlocked the door. With her hair messy, rubbing her eyes, she gazed up to see Ogata. Their eyes met for a few seconds, and no one said anything. Mae felt her heart skip a beat, and blinked her eyes still confused.

Ogata before entering her home gave her last gaze from head to toe. Again he wasn't sure if Mae wanted to keep it a secret that she was a girl. Even if Ogata had not noticed the day before. With her cleavage showing from her shirt like that, it wouldn't be hard not to notice today. "Ahou!" he called her, pushing her over and buzzed in. Ogata strolled over the huge window and leaned against it gazing at her.

Mae still dazed closed the door and walked in. She sat on the sofa and placed the blanket around her. She blinked as she had only then noticing Ogata calling her stupid. 'What does he really want!' she thought not really feeling that well either to fight or argue with Ogata.

"What is it Ogata?" she asked plainly "Did you forget anything?" she crossed her legs and gazed at him, with her sleepy black eyes.

Ogata that was kept gazing at her all that time, crossed his arms cranky. "I didn't forget anything. I was just really puzzled about few things." he revealed at her "And since Mae is good at speaking his mind out... I come to do the same."

Mae blinked at him more confusing and sighed "Ogata we can talk later. I am not feeling that well to argue with you right now." she claimed while rubbing still her eyes.

Ogata that seemed more serious and still pissed kept gazing at her "I am not leaving here today if I don't get my answers." he declared sounding like a spoiled kid.

"Alright! Alright!" Mae agreed "What do you want to know?" she asked as she leaned her head against the couch arm as she really looked tired.

'Agreeing with me that easy. Not fighting me! She surely must be somehow off' Ogata spaced out for a second. As he stepped closer to her and sat on the low coffee table that was standing in front of the couch. He bent his posture closer to Mae and faced her. Though he wasn't sure how he would ask her.

"Are you any better? I mean after seeing that accident last night?" Ogata asked sounding more concerned than curious.

Mae raised her head and gazed at him deeply confused "You were there?" she only manage to ask. While her mind started wandering around 'How would Ogata know.'

Ogata clapped his fingers close to her eyes to get her attention back to him. "I was the one who found you fainted in front of an alley. I managed to get your address from your bag. I was the one that brought you back home. Placed you against the sofa." he paused to take his breath and went on speaking without holding back "I was the one that unbuttoned you. The one that covered you with the blanket later. And the one that found out you were... well is a girl!" When he was done talking a long silence covered the room. Although he felt uneasy telling her that he unbuttoned her, it just sounded so wrong.

It took Mae a few seconds to process what Ogata was telling her. With her black eyes wide-eyed looking around in disbelieve. Somehow she wasn't sure what scared her more, that he found out she was a girl, or that he dared to touch her like that when she has fainted. Instantly she stood, faced Ogata, who was still sitting at the coffee table. Mae raised her hand and slapped him. "Whatever the reason, you shouldn't touch a girl like that.. especially if she fainted or asleep." she voiced at him and sat down pulling the blanket around her.

Ogata's cheek red after Mae slapped him, and his face turned to the left, remained like that for some time. Mae also was caught by surprise and no idea how to respond. When Ren found out, it was easy. But facing Ogata like that was not easy at all, not for Mae neither for Ogata. Mae sighed as Ogata was still facing the window and not saying anything. She walked off for a bit, just to come back with some ice cubes in a bag and handing them to Ogata. "Here press it against your cheek. You don't want to have a red cheek with all the dates!" Mae told him standing next to him waiting for him to take the bag with the ice-cubes.

And there was Ogata with his heart racing, not only why he revealed her the truth so clueless. But because the fearless Mae was now scolding him, how he should act around a girl, and not fighting him. She even somehow seemed like she cared. Ogata turned and faced her. He took the ice cubes and placed them against his cheek. "The dates went all wrong. The only thing new that we found out is that Kuraki is in love with a cute girl." he honestly told her. Mae sat down and nodded her head. Both of them were confused. Until then they were always fighting, arguing and they were so pissed at each other. Now, those new feelings were so hard to deal with. So hard to understand.

'Tak!' she thought as the long silence made her feel more uneasy. "A few months ago ..almost 3 months ago... my family was killed..." Mae starting explain to Ogata what he wanted to know. Ogata that Mae had now his attention, sat up straight and listen to her. "...the detective around the murder case.. suggested hiding in Akado. With a boyish name... and my persona it seemed easy." she went on saying as she wrapped her hands around her tighter.

"The granddaughter of Yanai Ryoske would be safer as a boy in an all-boys school." she stopped as Ogata cut her off. "That Yanai Ryoske...the richest .." he gabbed. Mae nodded "Yes that one... So that's the story. I live here on my own. I come to school.. and hide my identity... do you have any more questions?" the fearless Mae asked him.

"And your fear of blood and violence because of what happened to your family?" Ogata couldn't avoid asking.

Mae was a bit shocked by the question, even Ren didn't ask her that. She nodded "The scene was too much to handle. It broke me down. That's why I cannot handle too much violence and blood.." she simply said at Ogata. To that Ogata, she would swear that there was no way to tell him, her weakness. But at that time seemed the right thing to do.

So, he knew now. She wasn't stupid, she was far from that. She was fearless. But, she was also hurt. And lonely, she somehow seemed lonely. Not that Ogata wasn't. But her cool act and bravery made even Ogata shiver for a second. Ogata without thinking he was already sitting next to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her, and tighten his grip, making the hug tight around her. Mae confused tried to break the hug and speak but Ogata only pulled her closer. "Hush! stay still just for a second" he whispered in her ear.

The hug never broke, Ogata was hugging her like that all night. And Mae rested her head against his chest. They didn't say anything else until sleep was above them. They only broke the hug the next morning when both had woken up.

Neither Ogata or Mae said much that morning. He wrote his number on pink notepaper. Faced Mae letting his fingers run through her forehead and said in a sweet tone "I won't say anything to anyone. Come back to school. For me touching without your knowledge I am really sorry!". Then he pointed at the pink small paper "That's my phone number if you ever need anything call. I will see you at school." he added. He bent and kissed her forehead softly. He Gazed at her one more time and left.

Mae was speechless for a long time. She wasn't sure if it was the long hug. Or that someone seemed to care about her. But she had no words to the response. Facing angry Ogata was easy. Fighting, yelling at Ogata she could easily do that. But a sweet Ogata, she was totally overtaken. Though it was Mae, Mae could face anything. Fearless Mae finally got back at her feet. She Got dressed and run to school.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

At school, Ren and Ogata seemed to have a long talk. Ogata spoke with Ren. He was right Kazama had found out about Mae. Yamato didn't like to keep secrets. So facing Ren and facing the truth, both of the leaders should do so. On the other hand, Kuraki was out on a date with Saki. Saki wanting to take a break from the confines of the hospital, called Kuraki, and the two went out to have fun until Saki's disease kicked in.

Minutes later the classroom door opened and Mae walked in. She seemed better. And there was somehow a cracked smile on her face. She waved at everyone and sat down.

"Are you feeling better?" Ren asked her while smiling at her.

Mae nodded "Don't I look better." she teased him.

"Yes, Hitori looks much better!" Ren said.

"Kuraki?" she asked when she noticed that he wasn't around.

Ogata stood up and walked over to her desk, placing his hand on her forehead and made sure she had no fever. "Kuraki is out on a date with Saki," he said and returned to his desk. Leaving the group of 5 speechless with his act.

"Satoru on a date. I missed that!" Mae teased around.

The rest of the day went peaceful like that. Only when they found out that Saki had collapsed, things got a bit confusing. Saki's collapsing enraged her parents, and they file a complaint to Sawatari, prohibiting Kuraki from ever seeing Saki again. Unable to bear her student's misery, Yankumi, and the 3D stepped in to help. After Kuraki saving Saki from a few thugs and Yankumi talking to the parents, both part on good terms. Since Saki has to go, leaving behind a sad Kuraki.

After that, the days went back to normal. With everyone being their old selves. And with Ogata and Mae to fight like always. Ren and the others drooling over girls. And Yankumi getting over-excited since next week would be the time for Akadou Academy's annual festival. Ogata's and Mae's night hug remained a secret and for the passing days at least no one of them spoke about it. But surely there was a change of heart between Mae and the team of 6. They surely thought Mae was one of them. Although Mae was still keeping up the strong act.

(Coming up chapter 8)


	8. Chapter 8: Tomodachi (all for one- one for all)

Lately, everything was sweet and calm around Akado High. With Yankumi trying to encourage class 3D to participate in Akado Academy's annual festival. But the boys were not really interested in making new memories or taking part in something so boring. Until Yamato noted to them that there will be girls coming as guests. That changed everything. Everyone wanted to take part. They even got the idea to make a 'Hottie Cafe' as the theme of their class. Leaving Yamato, Mae, and Yankumi with the question 'who the Hotties were'. "You know guys you aren't that hot!" said yankumi but she was ignored as all were too excited to plan and organize the cafe.

Their evenings were also fun, as all 6 of them stated around Mae's place. It was the only place without parents, and with so many things to do. And when they got bored they simply went outside, to a game center or karaoke or just wandered around. But it surely made all happier. There were more smiles on her faces than scary looks.

Tonight, was one of those nights, where the guys went to Maids cafe, to see how things work there, so they could use it at their 'Hottie cafe'. But Mae was sure they just went for the girls. Those maids looked really cute and sweet, they even got Mae's attention. After they were getting back their mood was hyper. With everyone (even Mae) yelling the Maid's cafe slogan "Cutie Cutie Blah Blah! Cutie beam!", and Ogata gazing at them thinking how stupid they looked. 'Why on earth is she getting so excited' he thought for a second. Sometimes Mae made him (as well as Kazama) forget she was actually a girl.

Though the fun moment paused as they noticed a group of 8, ganging against a boy. "It's a shakedown," said Honjo seriously. "This is bad!" yelled Kazama with his hands inside his pockets and taking a step forward. Ogata remained last, with his bag over his shoulder just watching. And Mae next to him glaring at the group. Kazama pushed Kuraki and Honjo, Ichi and Kamiya, shield them not letting them move towards the group. "Let's run," he suggested leaving everyone speechless.

"You got a problem?" a member of the gang asked, while Mae was already glaring at him ready to attack. But as Ogata gazed at her she stood back. A rare act of Mae, that was always speaking her mind off.

"No, not at all!" told Kamiya while waving his hand negatively in front of his face and was smiling.

"No, we don't!" added Ichi.

"Hey, wait a sec." voiced another member that was actually the leader "Hey, aren't you guys from Akado?"

"Um.. yeah, we are," replied Ichi and Kamiya with a smile, with the others watching, and Ogata still not facing them. "They're Goda-san's lower classmen, then." someone said.

"There aren't upper or lower classmen!" Goda said "Anyone can get into Bakado Academy" right?"

"That's so true!" another guys from Goda's gang agreed "There's nothing interesting at that school, right?" they kept saying getting Ogata's attention to face them.

"That's not even true!" Yamato uttered clear at them, glaring. The rest turned to gaze at Yamato surprised.

"Huh!?" asked Goda.

"The school isn't half that bad," Ogata explained and walked few steps closer towards Goda.

Ren followed, "That's right! It's not that bad. "

And finally, the team of 6 and Mae faced him agreeing that Akado wasn't bad at all. But Goda didn't like it and ganged upon them. But they guys smiled and agreed to escape. It didn't seem cool, but it surely was safe. They played Goda good, and ran off, making him angrier than he was.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Although the next day at the class, they found out who Goda really was. That he was in control in most schools around there. He even was called 'The Legendary ring leader of Akado.' Making the group of 6 and Mae worried, after last night's event. "We will be alright, right?" they asked. But even if Ogata agreed with Ren that everything would be fine, he still was worried. Even Mae felt that Goda would be bad news.

Though everyone went back getting ready the 'Hottie cafe' for the festival. The whole school was working hard, to be on time. Happy yells and busy students run all around the place, giving a celebration note to Akado high. Class 3D was sharing brochures to inform young ladies about their cafe. But they mostly scared everyone, except some chubby old ladies, that happily grabbed the brochures and attacked them. Leaving everyone crashed against the ground. And Mae with a big smile on her face "I see you finally found some ladies to attend." she teased them.

But the mood changed and made everyone jump up when Goda appeared. He noticed the festival brochure and thanked them for last night. He also revealed that he knew that Ogata and Kazama were the leaders of Akado. He was ready to start a fight, but thankfully Yankumi appeared to stop the fight.

The same night the boys were told not to go into the fight with Goda and his team. Ren made it clear, he was bad news. Although things took an unexpected turn, when Goda called Yamato notifying him he had two of their team. Everyone ran off, to face Goda and help their friends. But thankfully the fight was stopped as the police appeared. Making Goda angrier.

The next morning they found the festival smashed. It seemed that last night Goda walked into the school destroying everything. The fight was between Ogata and Kazama's team, but Goda involved the whole school. As the group of 7 were ready to go and face him, Yankumi held them back. Telling them that they were finally getting along. They Started making memories, and be happy. They should not have Goda or anyone else destroy that. Getting everyone to agree with her, and starting fixing the decoration.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

But trouble never stopped bugging the team of 6 and Mae. Suddenly, Ogata walked out of the classroom to speak on the phone. Mae and Ren noticed following him outside, in the school entrance area. "Hello!" answered Ogata. "How did you like my remodeling job?" someone asked him from the other side. Ogata while sighing "So it was you, after all." he said. "But you're still holding the festival, I heard," Goda told him. Making Ogata worried and uneasy. "Don't think it's all over," Goda added seriously.

Ogata glared flipped his phone closed. He knew Goda was getting ready to attack again the school and ruin the festival. He couldn't allow that. He had to go and face him. Ogata started walking towards the entrance door when Ren and Mae closed his way.

"Tak! Don't try to act cool!" Ren told him with a smile, leaving Ogata surprised. "You can't handle him alone, can you?" added Ren seriously.

And Ogata honestly and proud agreed "Yeah!" grabbing Mae's attention. It was the first time she saw Ogata admitting he needed help to face someone.

"Dangerous fight! Possibilities of winning null! I am in!" she voiced and gazed at them.

"You should remain behind!" Ren suggested to her.

"Huh!" she fired up "Don't go down that road with me.."

"Let her come!" Yamato cut them off since he knew there was no way to stop fearless Mae "Just don't overdo it!"

The rest of the team appeared yelling "We are coming too!" and all together went to face Goda, as one. Though before reaching Goda, two of their classmates saw them and notified Yankumi. She called Ogata immediately only to find out that the team of 7 went to prevent him from ruin the festival.

All 7 of them reached Goda's warehouse after some time. They rushed inside finding Goda's team ready to go, with pipes on their hands. Ogata, Mea, and Kazama were in the middle.. the other two on the left and two on the right side.

Goda yelled at them "What's with you guys?" not understanding them at all "A read with only 7 of you? These guys are really stupid, aren't they? But you coming all the way here saves us the trouble" he went on saying and laughing with his gang.

"You are only pissed off at us, right?" Ogata voiced him back "Don't drag the others into this."

"It doesn't matter what happens to the school, does it?" Goda asked them "It's pointless to go to that school."

"It's not pointless!" yelled Kazama "School just started becoming interesting"

The rest also agreed with Kazama, telling it clearly to Goda. That there were really proud to be part of Akado. That things have changed lately, and they were really proud to be Akado Hight students. "We feel that we can find something worthwhile there." Ogata included.

"So, we won't let you guys get in the way of that!" uttered at them while gazing at them seriously.

Goda pissed answered back "What did you say, you..?"

Ren yelled, "We won't let you get close to Akado!"

"What kind of BS is this?" Goda yelled and run towards them.

And the fight began, with Goda's guys storming against those 7. Although the fight seemed unfair since Goda's guys were more in compare with those 7. Each one of them had to deal with three or more guys. But it still looked like a fight and not as an act of violence, so Mae was able to fight back. Though the outcome was sure that those 7 were about to lose, and with Yamato getting a critical hit by Goda. But again as always, Yankumi appeared, and the fight was paused. Once again Yamaguchi dealt with Goda and his group, showing her real strength. She also tried to show Goda that he was wrong. But Goda after losing the fight with Yankumi ran off. (And, the sure thing was we would see Goda again.)

The guys helped each other out, to get back on their feet and back to school. Ogata and Ren checked on Mae first, but she was alright. All together with Yankumi, they made it back to school to attend the festival.

(Coming up chapter 9)


	9. Chapter 9: You are one of us!

Last two weeks, things went on as always. The only thing that had changed was that all 7 of them became closer. They also got used to Yankumi. Mae, although she still had her self-centered act and spoke her mind off. She had changed her point of view. Neither the team of 6, neither Yankumi nor even class 3D, was on her blacklist anymore. She somehow could trust them.

Kamiya found himself frustrated the previous week when he got beaten up by an Ara High bully in front of his girlfriend. Having issues with facing his mother, probably. Mae always told him that he was wrong. They both fought. Kamiya picked another fight with a bunch of punks again, making everyone worried. But Yankumi taught him an important lesson about strength. Kamiya finally understood what Mae, his mother, and Yankumi were trying to teach him. His bond with Mae got stronger.

Ami, Kuma's wife, gave birth to a girl at the end of the previous week. Everyone was facing new emotions. The arrival of a new babe reached all 7 hearts. Only a few months left before graduation, Yankumi strove to reunite everyone and restore 3D's friendship.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The morning had risen again, and Mae was on her way to Akado High as she pumped against an old schoolmate. Fuji Eri, an old rival of Mae's. Although back then, Eri could never touch the top as long as Mae was around. Since the new school year (that Mae wasn't anymore at their school), she became number one. Eri was taller than Mae; she was around 5'3 (without heels). Her slender neck, her amazing body line always draw the guys' attention. Always acting cute and sweet, with her kind, though fake persona of hers.

Mae knew exactly what Eri was. The sweet words and the cute act never fooled her. Mae never needed to bother herself with Eri. After all, being at the top meant you didn't have to face any one of them. Plus, Mae back then didn't bother with those fake friends. Maybe they talked, but they had not built any bonds.

Mae remembered who Eri was. 'Shit! Seeing Fuji Eri in the morning..' she thought and tried to hide her face while by-passing her. But Eri recognized her. She knew Mae's face since middle school. Eri grabbed Mae's hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Mae... Mae Hitori?" Fuji asked, surprised, " We heard your changed school?" She asked as she noticed Mae's short hair and boyish school outfit. "Wait, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Eri yelled, confused.

Mae placed her hand on Fuji's mouth, muffing her, and dragged her to the next alley. "Hush!" she demanded. She explained in a few words why she was hiding in Akado Academy. She pleased... almost begged Eri not to say anything to anyone. Thankfully, Eri agreed with Mae. But that Mae was attending an all-boy school sounded somehow fun for Eri.

"Don't worry, Hitori, I will not reveal your secret!" she promised at Mae. And that was the truth. Eri wouldn't say to anyone about Mae. ( Although she had other plans. Not telling on her is another thing, but causing trouble for Mae was another.)

Mae had reached school and walked inside, not speaking to anyone as she was thinking about Eri. Only seeing Eri meant bad news. She sighed and took a seat as the boys were talking about girls. The guys tilted their heads to see Mae like that.

Ren walked over and pushed her. "Good morning, Mae-san!" he teased her.

Mae that was still spacing out, took a few seconds to talk. "Oh! Guys, Good morning!" she replied.

Kuraki and the rest waved at her. "Morning! What are you thinking?" they asked.

Ogata watching Mae since she entered the class (knowing that there was something surely bothering her), teased her, "Mae is drooling over a girl."

Mae turned and glare at him, but their talk was cut off as the door opened and a cute girl walked in. It seemed that Eri followed Mae. She really wanted to see her class. 'A bunch of losers, ' Eri thought. But the 6 guys around Mae somehow seemed different. Seeing that Mae was talking with them, it meant Eri's troubles should start from there. Mae walked over and stood before Mae. All 6 and the whole class jaw dropped. Mae remains speechless. "I see trouble!" she mumbled.

"Mae-chan! Here you are," Eri called with a sweet voice making the rest of the class faint.

"You know Mae!" Kuraki jumped up, trying to get Eri's attention. "I am Kuraki Satoru," he introduced himself. And the others followed. Only Ogata didn't say anything. Just kept watching. However, That girl seemed so cute and sweet—nothing like the fearless Mae.

"Nice to meet you all! I am Fuji Eri! Hitori and I were in the same school. I only found out he is in this school today. I had to come and see him. We were such close friends. Right, Mae?" Eri explained.

Mae that seemed still bothered by Eri, nodded her head. "Yes, I know Eri since middle school!" she agreed that she knew Eri but never said they were friends.

"So you two are friends?" Ren asked, making sure that they were friends.

"Yes, we are!" Eri yelled and took a seat next to Mae.

The class started with everyone being silent and in their seats. Yankumi was really surprised. But when she saw Eri, she understood why the boys were acting like that. After Eri explained to Yankumi who she was, Yamaguchi let her stay. After all, she made class 3D to behave. During class, Mae couldn't avoid asking Eri.

"Why are you here?" she whispered at her. "Oh! Letting you have all the fun! Don't worry; I will not say anything! I am just here to have some fun!" Eri revealed. "That's why I am worried!" Mae told her. Ren and Ogata watching both talking. It seemed as Mae didn't like Eri. But they couldn't see why. She was sweet, cute, and so Kind. (Bloody boys sometimes cannot read girls' feelings at all!)

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The class was finally over, and the team of 7 and Eri agreed to go to Karaoke. Mae didn't like the idea of being close to Eri. She would skip it. But letting Eri with the boys alone somehow didn't seem right. Eri was surrounded by all four, as they kept asking her, "If she had a boyfriend?" If she was in love?" and stuff like that. As Mae, Ogata, and Kazama were following them.

"Mae, we never knew... you had such a cute friend?" Ren teased her with a smile, "But I should guess that Mae should have some cute girls as friends after all."

"Indeed, we never thought of it!" Ogata agreed with him nodding his head.

Mae seemed still puzzled and only said, "Whatever!" making both turned and face her.

"Mae is a bit off today! Seeing her friend!" Ren teased her again.

"And seeing how cute Eri-chan is made Mae jealous! Right?" Ogata picked on her only to make Mae more pissed.

"You guys really can be fooled so easy?" she mumbled.

"Fooled .. who we .. why... we are just having a good time. Its Mae-chan that is fully charged and ready to explode." Ren went on teasing her.

"Indeed, being the only girl around made her low her guard. And now Eri reminds her that there are cuter and prettier girls out there!" Ogata mocked her, making her more furious.

Mae jumped at him, ready to attacked Ogata. "Bring it on! what to do? You want to fight me!" she fired up like Yankumi as Ren tried to calmed her off.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Ogata said, "A sweet and cute girl, Like Eri, would never act like that. She would not be fearless asking for a fight. She would be scared." Ogata annoyed her more.

Though what had started as a joke made Mae feel more insecure. Mae knew how to act all cute and sweet. She was also like that. Indeed she was strong and fearless, back then too. But she was always looked out how to talk. In her old school, she would never get so fire up and ask someone to fight. There she only spoke softly and sweetly. She would only raise her voice if needed. But since she was the top, she didn't need to. She would never care enough to speak out her voice loud. Loud and fearless Mae meant she cared. And since day one, she was her real self in Akado high. Not acting like a sweet, cute girl. But a serious wild one.

So, what Yamato and Ren told her, made her uneasy. She felt jealous of Eri because they praised her. She didn't need Ogata and Kazama telling her that Eri was better than her. It made her sad and lonely. However, she followed them at the Karaoke. Everyone had a perfect time. Only Mae remained spacing out, as everyone was singing and laughing. The night ended with big smiles on their faces when they said good night at Eri. Then all were again walking back home.

"It was so sweet!" said Kuraki, weightless and like he swam in love.

"You already forgot, Saki?" Mae voiced at him, not holding back. Making him shrug.

"Such a nice girl!" Ichi said as he was dream walking.

"You cannot read her at all, guys. So stupid!" Mae said loudly.

"Hitori, really, what is the problem, attacking her like that!" Honjo asked her as all 6 stopped and surrounded her.

"Yes! Isn't she, your friend!?" Kamiya added.

"We thought Mae was cool. And never bad-mouthing a friend behind her back!" Ichi said.

Ren and Ogata could see where it was going. If Mae answered them, they would fight right there. But Mae wasn't really in the mood. "You guys are stupid!" she yelled at them and runoff. Leaving everyone confused.

"What did we do?" Kuraki wondered.

"Guys, let's go! Let him be!" Ogata suggested; though he could spot something bothering her, he couldn't tell what it was.

"Should we check on her?" Ogata whispered at Ren. But Ren told him it was girly stuff, and they better should keep out of it.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The next morning it seemed that Eri went again to Akado high. She only visited them for a short time before class started. Mae was late that day since she only managed to sleep a few hours. Eri was there to tell them to go out once again and that she had fun last night. "I really had fun. We should do it again! I never got why Mae said that you guys are bad news! A bunch of losers... I don't see that. I will wait for you guys!" she said and left, leaving the group of 6 with an open mouth.

"Could really Mae, think of us like losers?" Kuraki asked, feeling like something was wrong.

"Have you seen his house? I think in comparison with him we are?" Ichi added with his pressure elevating.

"Well, I don't know!" Honjo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Guys, Mae would never say things like that!" Ren voiced it clear.

"You forget what she said about Eri-chan last night!" Kamiya reminded them.

"Not sure, guys, if Mae is like that!" Ogata tried to back her up.

"You forget Ogata, How he used to call you!" Kamiya said again.

All pause thinking that Mae could have called them like that, or even worse than that. Suddenly, the door opened, and Mae walked in. She gazed at everyone and said, "Good morning!" but she didn't get any response.

"Mae, do we look so low in your eyes?" Kuraki asked her, making the whole class turning and face them.

"Eh?" Mae blinked, confused at him. Her mind was filled with worries about Eri. She didn't see that coming.

"Did you ever thought of as losers? He means?" asked Ogata as he crossed his hands seriously.

Mae had no idea why they would pop up a question like that. And Mae, who was always speaking her mind out, didn't hold back. "Well, I have .." she said, wanting to explain that the first days she thought of them like that. She even had blacklisted them. But that had changed.

The 6 jumped from their seats and walked over to Mae and not letting her finish. "So you act as our friend but think of us still as losers," Kuraki said with a disappointment on his face.

"Mae, how could you?" Ichi asked with a sad face.

"Wait, guys, no... I" Mae tried to explain again.

"I thought you were honest?" Honjo and Kamiya also added.

Ren shook his head, not sure what to believe anymore. And Ogata was pissed at her. He walked over to Mae and lifted her. "Losers... You just said that you see us as Losers," he yelled at her.

"Wait for Yamato, no! That's not what I meant! Indeed I thought you as losers, but" she trying to explain as she could feel everyone glaring at her.

Ogata lifted her and pinned her against the wall, making Ren stand up. "Shit!" Kazama yelled as Ogata had already raised his fist to punch her. Only the punch ended hitting the wall next to her. Since he remembered he was dealing with a girl and not a boy. "Get out!" Ogata yelled at her as he felt the pain through his knuckles. "Never show your face in here!"

Mea, this time, didn't say anything. She didn't try any excuses. Everyone being against her. She by-passed Ogata, took her bag, and rushed off the classroom.

The rest of the day was uneasy for everyone. They didn't speak at all during class. Yankumi noticed Mae has gone, and the class in a silent mess. Mae was wandering around the city lost. Her heartfelt pain. She couldn't drag her feet. She was never so sad about fighting with anyone. After all, she never was so close to anyone; she only got so close to class 3D. And with Ogata and Ren not trusting her, it was more painful.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

"Yamato, you were too much!" Ren told him when the school was over, "We didn't let him even explain."

The three of them nodded their heads. "We should trust Mae a bit more!" they all agreed.

Ogata only remained speechless as he found himself one more time raising his rage against Mae. The only one that didn't say anything was Kuraki because he wasn't there. Kuraki went to find Mae and talk with her. He also thought they were too much this morning. And he had spotted Mae under Shirokin bridge as she was talking on the phone with Eri. Eri was giving her a clear warning "You have an hour. Get dressed, not us a boy as a girl. And face me in our old school gym! or I will get your friends involved. And you know how our schoolmates can be?"

Mae didn't wait; if it came to her friends, she wouldn't hold back. She ran off to the nearest shop and changed into a pink short dress and high heels. She looked totally different in a dress. (maybe even cuter and prettier than Eri) She took her way to face Eri. Only she never noticed that Kuraki was following her. Seeing Mae in a dress was the first shock for Kuraki. The second was that Mae was a girl; and a pretty one. However, he followed her to the building where the Gym was. The doors were opened, and 10 or more boys were sitting around. Eri was waiting for her, sitting in the middle of the Gym, with her legs crossed.

Mae, really pissed, walked over where Eri was. "What is the meaning of these, Eri?" she yelled at her as she cracked her neck. She threw her back with the school uniform on the floor next to her.

"You still look cute and pretty, Mae-chan!" Eri mocked her as she stood up and walked around her. "I didn't think you would come. It seems that you care about you, new friends."

Mae, that kept glaring at Eri, ready to attack her. "Eri, just tell me what you want?"

"Well, you see, I have our old class here. They can just Go and attack those 6," she explained while laughing. Kuraki that heard everything called Ogata. He explained that he had followed Mae. That Mae was a girl. And that Eri has her in the school Gym. All 5 of them worried about Mae strolled towards the Gym.

"Don't include them in our issues. The problem was between you and me. Now tell me, what do you want?" Mae spoke loud and clearly, placing her hands against her hips.

"Mae-chan is so scary. We never heard her speak so loud, ne?" Eri picked on her as the rest nodded their heads.

"Eri gaaa!" Mae yelled, totally pissed with her as she kicked the chair where Eri was sitting. The team of 5 was already entering as they noticed Mae wearing a dress, causing all, except Ren and Yamato, to freeze. An unsettling feeling began welling inside them as they kept watching Mae.

"Though those 6 believed me Mae-chan! But if Mae-chan goes on her knees and lets me have my way. I will not touch your losers, friends." Eri told her.

The 6 of them took a step forward, worrying about Mae. As Mae gazed at Eri, "They would never believe you, Eri. They are not losers. They are better people than you. Even Me!" Mae spoke again loudly, making all 6 gazing at her.

"Not what I asked Mae-chan!" Eri said and signed to the men to go.

But Mae walked a few steps closer to Eri. "No! Keep them out of this!" she voiced. "I will give you what you want," Mae added and dropped on her knees, making the room to stand still. 'Mae, on her knees' was a big deal for her old schoolmates.

Seeing Mae on her knees and Eri getting ready to hit her, all 6 stormed over, yelling her to stop. Mae was surprised to hear them. She turned and looked at them. All were yelling to her to stand up. But Mae raised her hand, telling them to stop. "Don't you dear interfere in this," she uttered at them. All 6 could hear clearly the fearless Mae speaking.

"Baka Mae! Stand up! What are you doing!" Kuraki yelled at her, almost crying.

"Hitori?!" Ren also yelled, "What is that?"

"Mae.." a loud voice filled the room as Ogata stormed in. But she made it clear. "This is my fight; you need to stand down!"

"I have enough of this," Eri yelled and attacked Mae with a pipe. She lifted her hand, and with one strike, it hit against Mae's head. A few drops of blood fell from her head, and Mae's lifeless body crashed against the floor.

Ogata that had already rushed over when he saw Eri holding the pipe, was late. She had already hit Mae. He grabbed the pipe and threw it off, pushing Eri away from Mae. "Don't you ever, dear touch Mae!" he yelled as he lifted Mae. "Hitori... Xor! Hitori," he yelled at her trying to wake her up.

"You worried about her. Is she really worthy! After what she said about you!" Eri mocked them as she stood up.

Ogata softly placed Mae against his lap and faced Eri with rage. "Mae is one of us! You get that! She would never say things like that! But even if she did, we would deal with it. It has nothing to do with you!" he yelled at Eri. He wanted to storm over and start hitting her. But hitting a girl was too low. And right then, he needed more to protect Mae than go after a stupid cute girl.

The other 5 also run towards them. "Mae is one of us!" "Don't you dare touch her!" the rest went on yelling. Eri gave a sign to the men to attack. Ogata shielded Mae while placing his body as a shield on top of her. The others fought. Ogata had no idea how many times he was kicked or punched, but he didn't move. They were outnumbered soon.

And when all hope was about to die, a loud voice could be heard, "Give my students back!" Yankumi, without glasses and her hair loose, walked over them. "You have done enough Fuji-san," she said, getting everyone's attention. The team of 6, except Mae, lifted their heads and gazed at her. It seemed that Ogata had notified Yankumi before entering the Gym. He smelt trouble, and Yankumi could surely help. Lately, he and Ren had become amazing leaders.

The fight had ended for some time now. Eri and the rest, of course, never understood what Yankumi and the 6 told them. They surely wouldn't touch Mae or the rest of the class 3D since Yankumi was around. Everyone resting against the sakura trees, still confused. They had just found out that Mae was a girl. Ogata and Ren were still trying to wake her up. As for Yankumi, she had only now noticed that Mae was wearing a dress. Ogata had already covered her up with his jacket. I tried to stop her bleeding as he ran his finger as always through her forehead. Ren explained to them why Mae was hiding in their class. Leaving everyone speechless. But all agreed not to tell anyone. Even Yankumi, after being happy to have a female student in her class, agreed with them.

Mae got her senses back for a few seconds, gazing at everyone. "Mae-kun, you are alright!" Yankumi yelled at her, making the rest wondering, "Mae-kun?". "Hey, she didn't get that she is a girl, right?" Ren asked, making the rest giggled.

Ogata and Ren helped her lean against the tree. "Gome!" Ogata mumbled, gazing at her. As the others also apologized.

"Mae is one of our own," Kuraki said and smiled at her, making Mae cracked a smile at him.

"I know I heard you back then... All of you... I am sorry too.." she mumbled, weak but blissful. She got her friends back, and that made her more than happy.

"Alright, Guys, let's go!" Ren suggested.

Ogata nodded as he watched Mae try to stand up. He placed his finger against her forehead and poked her. "Baka," he said and lifted her easy up. After all, she wasn't heavy at all. Yamato pulled her up and turned around, placing her against his back. (Thing he had done before. Carrying Mae around started to become a habit.)

"I will take her! Jane!" he notified them and left them. Everyone stood there, gazing at Ogata, confuse.

"Did he just say he will bring her home?" Kuraki wondered as his head was turned aside.

"Why is Ogata bring Mae home and not us?" Ichi mumbled.

"That is not fair," Honjo added.

Kamiya sat down, almost crying. "Hey! we didn't agree with you," he yelled.

"Come guys, let him be!" Ren advised them and took the road back home.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Mae was easy to be carried around, Ogata was beaten up a lot, which made him harder to move. He would pause to take his breath and rest before walking again. Mae was still dizzy, as the hit against her head was major. "Let me get you to the hospital?" Ogata told her. Mae raised her eyes, and as she tried to drop off his back. Making only Ogata lose his balance, "Hitori, what are you doing?" he yelled at her seriously.

"No hospitals. I am trying to hide not to make everyone notice me!" she murmured, resting against his back.

"Alright! I will just take you home!" Ogata softly told her and slowly made his way to Mae's house.

When they reached home, he simply grabbed her keys from her bag and opened the door. Closing the door behind him and walking her over to the bedroom. He remembered Mae didn't like to sleep on the couch. He slowly placed her against the bed. And sad next to her. Mae tried to take off his jacket. But Ogata pushed it back on.

"It's alright, wear it! Or do you like to show me your dress!" Ogata teased, making Mae glare at him.

"Just turn around. I will wear my shirt and pj's..." Mae said to him.

Ogata grabbed her stuff and placed it next to her. Then he moved and faced the window. Mae slowly managed to change into something coziest.

"Are you wearing the same shirt you were last time with the long v line," he mumbled with posture leaning against the window.

Mae gazed at her shirt. "Yes, I think it's that one.. why?" she asked, confused as she let her dress dropped against the floor and lay back.

Ogata rolled his eyes, reminding himself not to attack her " Your cleavage .. Aho! If you want to keep your act like a boy hidden!" he yelled at her.

Mae gazed at him as he was still gazing out the window. "Oh! That's why you called me Aho back then?" she realized and pulled the neck of the shirt up.

Ogata turned and looked at her. He walked over and nodded. He looked around until he found her first aid kit. He sat next to her and treated her head wound, bandaged it, and cleaned her face.

"Rest now! We will talk later!" he whispered at her softly and turned to stand up and leave.

Though Mae grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, blinking at him. "You are hurt too, aren't you?" Mae said with a hushed tone. She moved aside, giving Ogata someplace to lay down. "Why don't you get some rest, too?" she suggested.

Ogata didn't think it over and climbed in bed next to her. He pushed his arm behind her and pulled close to a tight hug. Mae curled up close with him. He ran his finger across her forehead and kissed it. Both close their eyes and fell asleep.

For Mae and Yamato, it was the best place to sleep. They could easily for asleep, hugged like that. And for now, they could let or their trouble rest. They would deal with those when the sun would rise.

(Coming up chapter 10)


	10. Chapter 10: Last tearful cry

White, fluffy clouds glide across the pale blue sky; the fading sun has awakened and is promptly emerging through the hazy window. Two bodies still curled up together, under a light blanket. Birds simultaneously tweet out to each other in a chorus, singing a soothing, melodic tune. Making both of them realizing that dawn is here. In the middle of the bed, both open their eyes and looking at each other. Another day has come. There no words that could express that peaceful feeling. They could keep gazing at each other for eternity. But anything too bright and shiny doesn't last for that long. The sun-rays hid behind a fluffy cloud making the room shade. Their eyes blink again, and both of their minds returned to reality.

Yamato pulled off his long, strong arm and sat up. His back leaning against the wall as he gazed down at Mae, that was still refusing to get up. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked in a soft low tone.

Mae, with her black big eyes, gazed at him, cracking a smile and yawning. "I'm fine. Just want to sleep a bit more," she mumbled and covert her face below the blankets, acting all cute.

Briefly, he was caught off-guard seeing Mae's cute act. He pushed her as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Get up; we need to talk!" Yamato told her as he looked around. "I may need to borrow a shirt of yours. Mine is too dirty to wear to school. And I don't want to go home.." he mumbled.

Mae nodded at him, still hiding under the blanket. "The first drawer on the left. You will find some there," Mae instructed him where he could find some clean shirts.

Yamato stood up and walked over, searching for a shirt that wasn't pink. "What's wrong with you and pink shirts anyway?" he murmured as he found a simple black one. He closed the drawer and took off his shirt, letting it fall on the ground. Mae was still stretching and yawning, gazing at his naked back. She remained speechless as she noticed his back, filled with bruises and cuts from last night's event.

Mae stood up and walked over, but Ogata had already worn the shirt and turned around facing her. "You got up fast!" he voiced, gazing at her. Mae stretched and looked at him up. "Have you seen your back! Baka!" she yelled at him, trying to pull his shirt up. Ogata glared at her. "Leave the shirt down. It's fine. I will be alright!" he uttered.

"Baka, how can you be alright! Leaving wounds like that will only make ugly scars. And don't think that cute and pretty girls like ugly scars." she spoke her mind loudly out. Then Pulled Ogata on the bed and went to get some cream for the bruises.

"I am not interested in cute and pretty girls!" he shrugged as Mae was back with the cream pulling his shirt up. She applied the cream and went on talking to him. "Indeed, I saw that. You were all over Fuji the other day," she told him as she pressed a bit harder, her fingers on his skin.

"Ittai! (Ouch!)" Ogata yelled and gazed at her as he pulled his shirt down. "You put enough cream" He sighed. "About the other day.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know cute girls get the attention," she teased him. "But you should at least trust me!" she said with an attitude and stood up leaning against the window.

"About that.." Ogata cleared his voice and spoke, "I wanted to talk to you. For not trusting you. And getting out my rage at you... I am really sorry, Hitori!"

Mae walked over and flicked her head smiling. "Baka, don't get too formal. It's scary. We should go to school."

Ogata agreed, and both got ready to leave for school.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Back in 3D class, everything seemed the same. Only the group of 5 was acting a bit strange. They had all brought their desks closer to Mae's desk. All were nicely dressed and smelled great. After all, Mae was a girl; they got all hyper and happy waiting at her. But as the door opened and she stormed in with Ogata, everyone turned and gazed at her. Mae looked at them, confused. "What guys?" she asked as she took her seat.

Kuraki sat next to Mae and turned her face towards him. He smiled and blinked at her. "Good morning Mae-chan!" waiting for a response. The rest of the class just repeated "Mae-chan?" confused.

"Yo!" said Mae and leaned against the desk, bored.

Kuraki turned and faced the others, confused, "Why isn't she blushing at all!" he complained. Ren waved at him to be careful not to call her a 'she.'

"I know," said Ichi. "Mae is cold. Not getting blushed at all."

Kuraki, Ichi, Kamiya, and Honjo were trying to make her blush. But nothing could work. Finally, Mae got up and blinked at them, sending a blowing, making all 4 blush and sitting on their desks and daydream. Ren and Ogata gazed at her.

"What? they wouldn't let me be!" Mae mumbled and leaned against her desk again to rest.

Minutes later, two of their classmates fought a bag of chips. Yankumi rushed in to break the fight. And throw each of them strongly to the other side of the room. Ren first (and then the other 4) wondered why Yankumi is so strong. Yamato noted that Ren had only noticed it now. When the class ended, all 7 of them followed her to find her secret. They finally found out that she is part of the Oedo family. It was the shock of their lives when they discovered who she really was. All 7 and mostly Yamato thought that her home seemed really warm. While they were walking back home, the guys noticed that Yamato was acting a bit oddly.

"Yankumi's been through a lot."... "Yeah, she has."... "But it must be fun living at that house." the guys said.

"Really felt like a family, huh?" Yamato told them, making Ren and Mae turn and look at him, confuse. "What is it? " he added.

"Nothing, it's just unlike you," Ren told him. And Mae agreed with him.

"No, that's not true," Ogata mumbled. Suddenly, he yelled, "Sorry, going home. Bye-bye!" and runoff, leaving everyone with their mouths open.

Lately, in Ogata's home, things were terrible. Yamato didn't worry his friends, or Mae never let them know what he was dealing with in a home. Their family's cheery atmosphere greatly contrasted Ogata's father (a strict teacher from the elite Kaitoku School). He was very disappointed with Ogata's status as an Akado delinquent and blamed him.

"Until he took the wrong path, our family had been doing pretty well. To think, a Kaitoku teacher's son is also an Akado Academy delinquent. Yamato is an embarrassment for our family. Even though his older brother entered a prestigious college, what did we do wrong with Yamato ?" his father was yelling at his mother when Yamato walked into his home.

"But you can't place the blame only on Yamato." tried the poor mother to speak back.

"It's because you baby him that he's come to do whatever he pleases." his father yelled again at her.

Yamato that was paying attention for a long time in their fights, couldn't have it any longer. He rushed over and uttered, "It has nothing to do with Mom!"

"Yamato, it's okay!" His mother kept him back from attacking his father.

The next day, Yamato's mother met Yankumi to tell her that they are going through a divorce with his father. Yankumi asked Yamato, but he said that has nothing to do with her. And that his relationship with his father has always been bad. He walked into the classroom only to be asked about his father again. An there, he snapped. Worried he would do more than that, he left and went to play pool. But Kazama went after him, feeling that something is going on. But unfortunately, his dad showed up, making things worse. Yamato ended up punching his dad. However, the group of 5 and Yankumi tried to comfort him.

Yamato let them know that "It's my fault my family is ruined. Guys like me who are dropped out will fail their entire life. I am bad news."

Mae that came inside as Yamato was speaking, froze at the door. She was clueless about Yamato's problem with his family. Yankumi tried to tell him that no person in this world didn't have any problems to face. But they bit their lips and go on. But he walked out of the room, not saying anything. Mae ran after him.

"Yamato waits.. wait," she yelled at him as she ran behind him, worried. But he didn't stop. Mae grabbed him from his shirt, making him pause. She turned and faced him seriously. "What are you doing? You know Yankumi is right? You made everyone worried?" Mae spoke again, her mind out. But Ogata pushed her away and left. Minutes later, he spotted a group of men ganging up on two kids. Ogata went to help them, but the men turned against him. As they started fighting, one man hit his friend, as Ogata dodged the hit. The rest of them run away, leaving Ogata to take the blame.

Thankfully Yankumi and the rest of the class (after they found out that Ogata was arrested) searched for information about the incident. Finally, they spotted the two kids that told the truth, and Ogata was released. Also, his mother took care of the drop letter that his father had brought to Akado High. Yankumi spoke with him again told him to calm down and to care about his mother now. She explained to him how his friends saved him. Outside the police station, the whole class was gathered, waiting for Ogata. "Make sure to relay more on your friends!" everyone yelled, making Yamato more than happy.

While everyone took the road back to school, Mae was asked to remain at the police station. Since she pumped into the Detective, he wanted to speak with her. Ogata that noticed her stay behind, followed her. On the other side of the detectives, the office door was the detective of her family's murder case. Mae's cute face became serious and pale. Ogata placed his hands against her shoulder, and they both walked in.

"Hitori-san, we need to talk?" the detective said seriously, "You are her classmate...Ogata, isn't it? Stay with us."

Mae was confused that the detective already knew Ogata. But he knew everyone in the 3D class. He kept an eye on Mae. Her Grandpa requested it. And he had noticed that Ogata, Ren, and the rest were around her a lot. The detective informed them that her family's murder started again. That he thought, he found out who he was. ( No, we aren't going to find out in this chapter. We will work on the next one. ) Mae seemed terrified. She asked the detective, again and again, to tell her who he was. Ogata had to pull her off him. But the detective made it clear that he couldn't name the suspect since he wasn't sure. He whispered at Ogata and begged him to keep an eye on Mae. Ogata agreed with him. He also thought to speak with Ren, Yankumi, and the others. Things looked somehow scary, and they should keep an eye.

Before they left, the detective only gave them a hint "Years ago, three of the biggest families in Japan gave the oath to keep an eye on Nippon and help this country. Generation after generation kept the oath. But it seemed that the 4th Generation had other dreams than following the oath of the eldest. First in the Oedo family.."

Ogata and Mae looked at each other speechless "Yankumi's family..?" they asked as they took a seat.

"Yes, your teacher. Let me finish!" said the detective. "The Oedo's daughter didn't want to be part of the family. She married a commoner and had her family. The third family warned them many times. But they didn't listen. In the end, she and her husband were killed. The same story went on in the Yanai family. The daughter didn't want to follow. She married an ordinary man and made her own family. They killed them too."

Mae couldn't breathe. She didn't know anything about these. Yamato tried to balance her as much as he could, and the detective went on. "The third family is the Kages. Yes, the governor. Mae and Yamaguchi are on their list. But even if you and your teacher took another path, you didn't officially deny your place. That's why you are still alive. I have tried all these months to find the connections. But to put governor Kage on the list as murder, I must be more than sure." the detective finished.

Mae, after a long time, broke into tears. Yamato had no idea what to say. The information was too much and too dangerous. And there was more to come. Mae gazed up at the detective and asked him, "Then why, Yuki?" The detective sighed, and Ogata couldn't avoid the question, "Who is Yuki?" The detective thought that Mae didn't tell any details about her family's murder.

"3 months ago when her family was killed .. it was not only her father and mother. But it was also her younger brother. We don't know that either. Why they would kill Yuki. But I think I have that answer lately. Yuki was sick, wasn't he? An ill child to be the next generation would be bad news!" the detective said and walked out.

Mae kept crying, yelling, and crushing her fists against Ogata. It took her an hour to calm down. Ogata didn't say anything just remained with her until she was calm. When she felt better, she stood up. "We have to tell Yankumi!" she yelled and stormed out of the police station.

After they finally reached the school, they run into the class looking for Yankumi and the rest. They could tell from their faces that something was going on. Ogata pointed them to the door, "We have to talk!" and all followed him and Mae up to the roof. There Ogata and Mae let them know what happened. Things started to look more serious this time. ( And the next chapter will show how serious things became.)

(Coming up chapter 11)


	11. Chapter 11: When everything falls apart

They froze. They couldn't move. They couldn't even breathe. All of them had to make sure they hadn't mistaken it. (What Mae and Ogata told them up to the school rooftop.) 'How could that be?' So many details at once. It was too much to handle, especially for Yankumi. She, also as Mae, had never heard about the Kages or any oath. Her heart pounded so loudly as her worries built up. After the big shock was over, Yankumi and Mae talked. They talked for a long time, trying to cross their information and understand what happened. But sadly, they didn't know that much. So, no results were given that day.

Everyone made it back to class. The first hour nothing moved in class 3D. Neither the 7 of them nor Yankumi. It was only later that day when Kuraki tried to lighten up the spirits.

"You guys... I never told you! I got us a date with Kashou high girls." he said with a smile.

The boys turned and looked at him. "Kashou High! How?" they all asked together.

"I cannot reveal my source, but after school, they will wait for us in the nearest cafe!" he yelled and jumped around.

The rest of the day, all were planning about the date how they should address the girls. Even Mae seemed to take interfere. That caused major confusion in the group of 6.

"Isn't she a girl?" Ichi asked, moving his head aside.

"Stupid, don't say that loud! The other will hear! Yes, she is!" Kamiya replied at him.

"Let her be!" said Ren smiling. "If she has fun, let her interfere."

"But the girls are 6, and if 7 of us go, we will lose a girl to Mae!" Kuraki complained while leaning against his desk and crying.

"Let's talk her out of it!" Honjo suggested.

"You guys are so lost against Mae!" Ogata teased them as he was gazing at them with a smile.

The rest of the day went like that until school was over. All of them were finally ready to go on their date. Though Mae, surprisingly, told them that she would go home and rest. They asked her if she was sure and if they should stay with her. But Mae made it clear she needed some time for herself.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Mae had other plans for the day. However, she seemed to be alright all day long. Mae's mind was working all the details out. There were so many questions, about the Kages, about the three families, even about the oath. She could ask her grandfather, but she was sure she would not get all the answers she needed. So there was only one place Mae could go and get her answers to' The Oedo family.'

She showed up uninvited. (She overheard Yankumi saying she wouldn't be home until late at night.) Kuroda-san was surprised to see Yankumi's student at his house. But he invited her inside and agreed to speak with her.

"Mae, what brings you here?" Kuroda-san asked her, really curious about what the young lady would want.

Mae knelt and sat on her feet formally. It was a rare occasion to see Mae like that. "Kuroda-san, I am here to see you as Yanai Ryoske's granddaughter. I have heard that you know my grandfather? And I have a few questions to ask?" Mae spoke her mind again out; only this time, it was formal and in a low tone.

Kuroda-san was taken by surprise. Because Mae knew about him and the three families' relationship, he nodded at her. "Feel free to ask?"

"Will you be able to handle all questions asked at once, or will it be too confusing?" she asked again.

Kuroda-san smiled; he could see her grandfather's fighting spirit and the habit to speak up his mind. "Go ahead!" he answered.

"It seems that you know who I am? There is also a connection in the Oedo's, Yanai's, and Kage's; what is that? And about the Oath? What is going on?" Mae asked as she gazed at him seriously.

"You being in danger, we spoke with your grandfather and thought to hide you close to where Kumiko was. As a boy, and with her around, you would be safe. So yes, I know who you were. Your family, my family, and also the Kage's are connected from ages ago. But honestly, there was never an oath. Maybe our ancestors took some kind of Oath, but officially there was none. What really happened is when you make your clan leader, you have to take an oath. The same happened with your Grandfather and Kage .. Kage Atari's dad. However, the Kage's always misunderstood that Oath. They .. especially Atari, lived with a code that doesn't exist." Kuroda-san explained seriously.

"A code?" interpreted Mae, still confusing about what she was hearing.

"Yes, a code. You see, the Kages were always involved with politics. Having the Oedo's and the Yanai's with their side meant that they would always succeed. Atari's code was always about power and money. We were the power and you the money. But with my daughter's decision and your mother's, our families were coming to an end. And Atari would not have the power he used to." Kuroda-san sighted.

"Then, about your daughter's death, you know it was him? How could you stay down?" Mae questioned him. If it was her, she could see herself storming inside the Kages house and taking revenge.

"Young lady! Taking revenge is easy. I can have his head anytime. But first, I was not sure. Because of how many times I looked into Kumiko's parents' accident, it was only an accident. Secondly, Atari didn't bother me about the family. I thought it was only bad luck. Only now, with your parents, dead things are getting looked up again. But going after Atari, I want it to be done but the law. If your grandfather or I raise our hands for revenge, things will get messy. And Atari maybe ends up dead, but what he would have messed us enough." the old man clarified.

"So your answer is: you are staying down on these and letting him off?" Mae raised her voice.

"No far from it. You think the Yanai leader will stay down and not take care of his daughter's murder. But he can not just let rare revenge destroy everything. And secondly, there isn't enough proof. So you too, Mae, should stay down for now." he answered her seriously.

Mae got up. "I will see to that. Just don't tell Yankumi or my grandfather I was here! Also, Yankumi found out this morning by us; you may need to talk with her." she said and took her way back home. Kuroda-sun waited that night for Kumiko to get back. They sat down and talked. Finally, as Mae, Kumiko also knew now the truth. And he promised to let her grandfather deal with it as her grandfather ensured her that her parent's death was only an accident.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The wind was blowing nervously that night. The moon hidden behind the clouds, and there were no stars in the sky. Mae had finally reached home and lifted her gaze to find two male figures waiting on her door. A few steps closer, she noticed it was Ren and Yamato.

"What are you both doing here?" she asked, confused. "How did the date go?"

"We never went?" said Ogata.

"Yamato wanted to make sure you reached home safe!" Ren answered as Mae unlocked the door. She opened it and let both insides. "I see!" she mumbled. "I just was walking around. I am alright!"

Although both didn't believe her, they let it slide. After all, they were there to support Mae, not to ask more questions. They watched a movie, eat some ramen. Also, when Ogata was boiling the water for the ramen. Mae requested Ren to follow her somewhere tomorrow. She didn't say anything further as Ogata may hear them. Ren agreed, even he seemed puzzled. It was already midnight as both of the boys decided to go home.

"Are you sure you will be alright!" asked Ogata, really worried.

Mae nodded and stood up. "I am really alright. I will get some sleep and will see you at school tomorrow. I need some time alone." she honestly said.

Ren stood up. "I think she means it, Yamato," Ren told him clearly and also stood up, dragging Yamato out. "Good night Hitori, try to have some rest!" Ren yelled as he was already opening the door and dragging Ogata along.

"Wait, I haven't said Good night yet!" he mumbled as Kazama was already out of the door facing the stairs and Ogata had stuck between it. He was holding from the door gazing at Mae. Mae was facing it, trying to close the door against his face.

"You can go now!" she yelled and tried to push him off the way and close the door.

"I need to say good night!" Ogata mumbled as he was still firming, holding the door with one hand. Mae that was already closed half of the door and only her face could be seen nodded at him. "Good night, go rest!"

But Ogata seemed he didn't really want to leave. The feelings that had overtaken him when they went to her home and she wasn't there were still there. How worried he was. But maybe there was more than that. Yamato couldn't take it anymore before the door closed on him. He placed his hand against Mae's shoulder. He leaned over and tilted his head aside. Moving his head closer to hers and kissed her. It was a fast, soft kiss that took Mae by surprise. Before even she had realized what happened, the door was closed, and Yamato and Ren took their leave. 'That will occupy her brain,' Ogata thought and smiled.

Mae remained to gaze at the door for a long time with her finger touching her lips, confused. She shook her head in confusion. 'What was that?' she thought. 'Maybe it was done by mistake' Her mind felt at ease. Yes, it was a mistake. She had more serious things to deal with; there is no way that that was a kiss. 'Right?'

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The sun has risen again in Tokyo. Mae, who woke up since dawn, to get dress and ready. Not us a boy this time but as a girl. Her hair (that was a bit longer) was tight and pulled up. She was wearing a black shirt with a black skirt until her knees long. She kind of looked formally dressed. As she walked out of the building, there was already Ren standing.

"Hitori, what did you want me?" he asked as he blinked a few times, seeing her with female clothes. Last night he was surprised that Mae asked for him alone to go there.

Mae started walking, and Ren followed her. "I only called you because I don't want Ogata to get all fired up again. I just need someone with me; I don't want to go alone," she explained to him. Ren nodded and agreed with her.

Soon they arrived outside a mansion. Ren gazed and saw then name that it was listed 'Kage.' He freaked out, gazing at her. But Mae that was totally calm, signed him to keep it down. One of the security men showed up, asking what did they want. And Mae said it clear that she was Yanai's granddaughter and wanted to see Kage Atari. The man placed a phone call, and a few minutes later, he let them go in. Everyone was looking at them as they followed the man inside the house. He brought them inside Atari's office and closed the door behind him.

" Mae Hitori, in my house, what a surprising guest," Atari spoke as he nodded at them to take a seat.

"Governor Kage, it's a pleasure to let us in. I see you already know who I am!" she spoke loudly, calm, and clear.

"Of course, I do! But I never thought you would visit me!" he mocked her.

"Indeed. Maybe I would never make it until your doorstep. These days even to see Kage-san, it's impossible." Mae answered back with a higher tone, as Ren stood a few steps behind her. He felt out of place. Mae and Kage were talking, almost fighting with words, and they seemed so calm. It was another world for Ren.

"What brings you two here?" Atari asked, really curious. He knew Mae was hiding since the death of her family. And now she was in his house; there sure would be a reason behind that.

"I only came here to say two things," she said with a big smile on her face that made even Ren looking at her worried. "Kage-san, I found out you moved your pawns these years around us," Mae added, still gazing at him deadly serious.

"Mae, Mae, what are you trying to say there?" he asked her, worried now.

Mae leaned closer to his desk and spoke, "I know everything. I know you need power and money. I know what you have done to obtain all that. And I will make sure you lose everything." she threatened him clearly.

Kage jumped up, glaring at her. "You come into my house to blackmail me," he yelled.

"We are leaving," she said as she stepped back. "I didn't come to blackmail you. I am here to tell you clearly. I don't know how many oaths you took and what code you follow, but you will get down. And be prepared." she uttered clearly and left with Ren.

Atari was pissed off. After they left, he almost smashed his office down. He couldn't rest. A teen was in his house, blackmailing him. And how could she know? What made her so true to speak. He started moving; he could not let that slide. The same day already he came in contact with Goda. After all, Goda wanted revenge on class 3D, and Atari wanted Mae out of the way. They came in contact and made a deal. But Kage was too pissed and revealed more information than he should.

Meanwhile, Ren and Mae (Who had changed to her school uniform) were back in the classroom. Since it was almost time for the finals, and class 3-D was determined not to fail to have a great summer break. Everyone was studying, even Ogata. Ren and Mae looked at each other confused.

"What are you doing?" they asked with their eyes wide open.

"We study to sit down... It's time for the finals too. Goro-chan told us if we fail, we will lose our summer and have classes." Ogata said as he was still facing the book. (And without anyone noticing, he was blushing behind that book.) Since he could still remember what happened last night.

Apart from that, they also had to avoid expulsion by not getting into any more trouble, as Sawatari told them. But that appeared unlikely when Goda is on the loose again after Kage ordered him. Goda, his thugs, and class 3d met again, after school, as he planned it.

This time he had sworn vengeance; he raided Akado Academy. Everyone fought, wanting to escape the mess that Goda was causing. His thugs were different now. Not only were they outnumbered, but it was clear that they come to kill someone. Leading to immense chaos, they gravely injured Kazama, making things start to fall apart.

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Hours later, at the hospital, Kazama had a major operation. Although the surgery was a success, Ren had not woken up yet. His sister and Yankumi were there distraught. Ogata and the rest of 3d waited at the hospital entrance. Mae went over to tell him how Ren was doing. Everyone was pissed and worried about their friend. Plus, Mae had found out that behind Goda's attack was Atari.

"I cannot let it be this time," Ogata yelled in a rage having everyone agree with him.

"This time, I am with Yamato." Mae agreed.

"I will go face him. I am not letting you get away with that! He almost killed Ren," he yelled.

"Alright, go! I need to go to Kage!" Mae said, but Ogata was deeply in his rage mode, not even paying attention.

"Why do you need to go there?" though he asked, confused. And Mae explained to him that he and Ren had visited him, and it seemed that he was behind everything.

Both Mae and Ogata agreed to face them for what they did to Ren. This time neither Mae nor Ogata was thinking clearly. They stormed out and went to face them.

Thankfully Ren got his senses back. Yankumi went to find everyone, but Kuma notified her he saw Ogata and class 3D heading towards Goda. Yankumi maid it in time before things went more serious. Ogata tried to hit him back, but Yankumi prevent the hit. As everyone calmed down, and Yankumi had a big talk with Goda. He told them what had happened, how involved Kage was, what he said, everything. And Goda said the same things to the police.

Back at the hospital as everyone was making sure Ren was alright. They could finally breathe and rest. It was only Ogata that jumped up more than worried. "Xor! Mae went to find Kage!" he yelled, making everyone get up.

"What you mean Ogata by that?" Yankumi asked him.

"Mae somehow knew that behind the attacks was Kage Atari; she went after him!" he yelled, ready to go after Mae.

"You let Mae go alone!" Yankumi flipped and also stood up. "You guys stay here; only me and Ogata will go!" But 3D wanted to follow. How would they leave their friend alone at this time? They agreed and went to find Mae.

Meanwhile, at Kage's house, Mae had already entered. He was waiting for her at the main garden, with a few of his thugs. As Mae walked over, pissed at him, she raised her first and punched him, causing him to fall. He smiled and stood up. "Even for a girl, you are powerful," he told her.

Mae that was all shaking in pure madness glared at him. "You have done enough, Atari. I am not letting you go this time!" she yelled and tried to attack him again.

Though, as Mae attacked him, his thugs ganged up on her. She managed to fight a few off, but she was soon crashed against the ground. But Kage luck was soon cut off when Yankumi, Ogata, and the rest of 3D stormed in. Yankumi dealt with the men as Ogata run over to Mae and picked her up. Kage had pulled at the gun by then, trying to escape. But his luck was done.

The police appeared and surrounded them. The detective, Yanai-san, and Kuroda-san appeared suddenly and went over to face him. As the detective put handcuffs on him, they told him that Goda spoke. They had now proved that he was behind both crimes. Both of the older men made it clear that he better rust in the prison because if they ever saw him around, he would be good as dead.

Everything seemed chaotic, fallen chaos. They had no idea what to do as the police were still cleaning Kage's thugs. Mae was hurt and resting against Ogata. Her grandfather suggested she should remain still hidden in Akado High. Maybe Kage was caught, but they never knew really if more were behind it. (Thankfully, no other of the Kage family was involved. Though Mae remains at Akado High, and she will graduate with everyone in class 3D.)

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Later the same night at Mae's home, with Mae resting and Ogata the only one that had left at her apartment. The rest went home to rest. Everyone had a hard day. Ogata that was really worried about Mae, remained next to her as long as she was sleeping. He would lightly kiss her forehead, as now he was more than sure that he was in love with Mae.

After a few hours of sleep, Mae woke up to find Ogata next to her sleeping. She smiled at him and sat up, letting her fingers running against his curly hair. To wake up and to have Yamato next to her felt like a blessing. Now though, she started looking more worried. Why would she feel like that about him? Those feelings were strange. Mae that was never in love before, found herself be totally overtaken by Ogata.

Ogata woke up as Mae kept playing with his hair. He didn't say anything. He only lifted his body close to hers and kissed her. They didn't need fancy words or cute quotes; they both knew by then how in love there were. (And I can tell you that they would remain like that forever. Maybe they fought a lot. Maybe they went through more adventures, but they never changed that they were together and in love, until they became old, ancient. But that is another story that belongs to another book.)

✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Days have passed now. The calm and sunny days have come again over Akado Academy. Ren was finally on his feet and back. Mae and Ogata had started dating. Although the group of 5 didn't really recognize them as a couple yet. Only after a month or so. Were they kept to see Mae and Ogata glitching better together? All of them, as a team, with Yankumi and the 3D class, made more memories. Some were fun; some others were only for Yankumi and Mae. Our story ends here. (But I can assure you that they remained lifelong friends. We may see them in more adventure some time. But they really lived a happy and healthy life. -with many troubles, of course.-)

~ The End~


End file.
